


Matchmaking for Gryffindors

by mostardently428



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-11 04:59:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 35,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3315002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostardently428/pseuds/mostardently428
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>EWE. 6th year. When Seamus and Dean get into a friendship-shattering fight Hermione decides to take matters into her own, clever hands... and help out a few others on the way. Hermione claims to be the best matchmaker on campus, but will her plans really work this time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Dean honey, the library will be closing soon.” Madam Pince whispered to her favorite student.

  
“What? Oh of course Madam, I’ll be done in a moment,” Dean replied, only briefly glancing up from the pile of parchment before him.

  
“Take all the time you need dear.” She shuffled off.

  
Dean growled in frustration and crumpled another page. He threw his hands up and muttered, “Frictio.” He slowly relaxed as spelled hands rubbed the tenseness from his shoulders. The kneading grew more skilled and spread to his neck and arms. “Oh I really am getting the hang of this spell,” he murmured. A light kiss was placed just below his ear.

  
“What the--?!” He whipped around to be faced with a chuckling Seamus. Anger and embarrassment stormed across his features as he scooped up his papers and quill. He chucked his outer robe that he had previously shed into Seamus’s arms and stormed out of the library, barely acknowledging Madam Pince’s quiet farewells.

  
Realizing his mistake, Seamus struggled to catch up with Dean, seizing his sleeve as he approached. “Dean, wait! I just-” Dean whipped around.

  
“Just what Seamus? Just decided to ignore everything I’ve been telling you for months, everything you’ve ever known about me? You know my answer. Merlin I’m not a _fag_. I don’t care what you do with your life, just leave me out of it.”

Seamus bit back tears, “But-”

“No. That’s my decision. I get to decide who I’m friends with. You are no longer one of them, get over it and get over this nasty crush you have on me. It will _never_ be reciprocated.” Dean turned to walk away.

“If I had never told you, you never would have known.” Seamus’s voice cracked, “I thought I could trust you,” he ended in a whisper as Dean continued around the corner toward the tower.

With Dean gone the tears began to freely fall, and Seamus sank down against a wall. Unable to go to the common room or the dormitory and face Dean, and with curfew quickly approaching, Seamus felt more lost than he had ever been in his life. Echoing footsteps had him wiping the tears and looking desperately for an escape route, excuse, or preoccupation, but none came. Hermione appeared with a determined look in her eye, stopping abruptly at the sight of Seamus on the ground.

“Are you quite all right?” Seamus simply shrugged. “Is the library still open? Do you know?”

“Uhh no, barely made it out without her giving me detention,” Seamus muttered.

“Merlin what I’d give to be De-” Hermione stopped, glancing at the fresh tears on her companion’s face. “Oh dear… Seamus I’m sorry. What happened between you two anyway? I’d never imagined the two of you apart.”

Seamus laughed bitterly, “That’s the problem. I couldn’t either. So much so that our being friends wasn’t enough for me. And nobody in their right mind would even talk to a _queer_ , let alone be friends with one.”

Hermione laughed aloud; Seamus looked at her incredulously. She smothered her laugh with an obvious cough.

“Ahem. Seamus, don’t you talk about yourself that way. There’s nothing wrong with you, trust me. And don’t worry about Dean, he doesn’t need your attention right now. You can eat with Ron, Harry, and I until this gets worked out, don’t beat yourself up over things that are beyond your control.”

“Yeah, it’s bloody hard to believe you when you’re laughing at me. I’d rather eat alone thank you.”

“Don’t be such a Moaning Myrtle, Seamus. I am not laughing at you. If anything, I’m laughing at Dean for being so ridiculous.” Hermione held out her hand. “Come on let’s head back to the common room, it’s late.”

“No thanks, I don’t think I can deal with any more Dean right now. I’ll just sleep in the hospital wing or something…”

“Seamus, don’t be absurd. Look, I know a few first years who would be more than willing to switch beds with you for a night or two, you need sleep.”

“Fine,” Seamus replied, accepting her hand, “but I’ll still have to see him in most of my classes, how will I pull that off?”

“Simple. Ignore him,” Hermione stated as she began to walk down the corridor.

“Yeah, cause it’s that easy.”Seamus sighed.

“Look,” Hermione said, stopping to wag her finger in his face, “if you ever want this to work out, you need to ignore him completely. Obviously your other methods aren’t working out, so it’s time to cut yourself off from him. Don’t let him win this by dragging you down. Besides, I know a few people who might be interested in taking you out, now that you’re out.”

Seamus walked. “Hermione… I don’t know that I am out. I don’t even know what this life entails; let alone what a relationship would be like.”

“The exact same as every other relationship, it’s not complicated, and there are a bunch of nice guys here, I even know a local or two from Hogsmeade. Don’t worry about it, you’re in good hands.”

XxX

“I’m not sure about this Hermione, a _seventh_ year? There’s no way he’d go for a lousy sixth year like me.”  
  
“Seamus. You know that’s not the issue, it’s a one year difference, besides, your birthdays aren’t even a whole year apart,” Hermione said matter-of-factly as she sifted through Seamus’s trunk. “You have the worst sense of style I’ve ever seen.”

“Don’t pick at my clothes,” Seamus muttered. “Can’t I just wear this? It’s not like we’re going on some elaborate date, we’re just having dinner by the lake.”

“Your _school uniform?_ No. Absolutely not. Ugh, I need back up. I’ll be right back.”

Seamus slumped onto the bed, putting his head in his hands.

“How am I ever going to do this?” he mutters, unable to prevent the fleeting thought that this would be so much easier if he was having dinner with Dean. Suddenly the door flew open.

“Seamus! I am so excited for you! We are going to have so much fun. Now what have you got? What color are your eyes? We have to make them shine. Oh, and nothing too fancy, not for dinner on the lake, but this is a first date, hmmm…” Pavarti Patil surveyed the contents of his wardrobe scrutinizingly. Seamus glared at Hermione.

“Pavarti knows her way around a first date, and you can’t deny her sense of style; I couldn’t think of a better Gryffindor for this job,” Hermione was careful to be all positive, but her eyes read exasperation.

“Your eyes?” Pavarti had abandoned the clothes and was now peering closely into Seamus’s face. “Blue!! Perfect. We’ll need a pink tie then.”

“Pink?” Seamus asked. “Hermione, I’m not sure this-”

“You’ll be fine. Besides, Pavarti’s right, pink will grow great with your eyes.”

“Of course I’m right. Now obviously you can’t wear any of your clothes-” Seamus opened his mouth to interrupt. Pavarti silenced him with a look. “But I know some people who will have just what you need. I’ll be back, you should uh… fix that.” She gestured largely to his hair and left as quickly and loudly as she had come. Seamus stared after her, shell-shocked.

“Hermione-”

“Look, I know you’re nervous, but you need to trust me. This will all work out, and this is the absolute best way to do it. Don’t even think of it as a date, you’re just two people who are looking to get to know each other better. Now where is your comb?” Seamus looked around helplessly, not seeing it in the piles of scattered clothing. “Never mind, a couple of spells will work better anyway.”

XxX

“You look wonderful!” Pavarti exclaimed.

“You are totally going to woo Patrick!” Hermione stepped back, admiring their work. Seamus was dressed in a brown long sleeved button down with a bright pink tie, his hair was perfectly coiffed and his dark jeans and brown boat shoes qualified the look as “casually fancy” according to Pavarti.

Seamus took a long whiff of the collar as he stood before the mirror, he really did look nice, and these clothes smelled amazing.

“Nobody says woo anymore, Hermione,” Pavarti scoffed, shoving Seamus out of the way to inspect her hair in the mirror.

“Let me tell you something Pavarti, now I’m glad you volunteered to help here, but I’ve-” Hermione ground out.

“Oh no thanks needed,” Pavarti laughed, “besides I have my own date to get ready for, can’t be late for that! Oh you really should see this one, he is so handsome! I’ll tell you all about it later, just like you’ll tell me all about yours Shay! See you later!” Hermione threw a spell at the door to close it as Pavarti left.

“Thank heaven she’s gone,” Hermione groaned, falling backwards onto a bed. “I don’t think I could take another second of her yapping. She acts like she knows everything!”

“Hmm can’t have anyone doing that, now can we?” Seamus laughed.

“Shut up, I’m not that bad… am I?” she sat up.

“No. You’re nice. And actually right.”

“Good. Are you ready for this Seamus? You should probably head down there soon.”

“I don’t know… I think it would be better if I just cleaned this up here, it’s pretty messy,” he motioned to the clothes still laying all over. “I can just try again next time.” He bent down to pick up a pair of trousers and slowly folded them. Suddenly, his hands were empty, and he looked up. Hermione sat smirking on the bed, wand in hand.

“You’re not getting out of this that easily. I did not just put up with Pavarti Patil’s incessant chatter for almost an hour just for you to chicken out. Now you have no excuse.” Hermione had straightened up the entire room, not a thread was out of place.

Although he refused to admit it, Seamus was hopeful. After all, this could be the start of something really exciting. Seamus smiled wistfully.

“That’s the spirit! Now go and have the night of your life! I’ll be waiting on the couch by the fire to hear all about it.” Hermione practically shoved him out the door.

XxX

At 8:03 Hermione was jostled out of her jealous stupor ensuing from the sight of Ron and Lavender sucking face on the other side of the common room by a loud slamming of the portrait door. The fat lady could be heard screaming obscenities outside. Seamus stormed right over to her couch collapsing next to her with an annoyed huff.

“I take it the date didn’t go so well?” Hermione asked in a hush, as nearly everyone’s attention was focused on the two of them.

“Didn’t go so well?! Look at me! I-” Hermione placed her hand over his mouth and whispered to him.

“Look, I don’t think this is the best place to talk about it, he might be a Ravenclaw, but he definitely has friends here. Right now I want you to tell me something about how obviously wonderful it was and how you can’t stand that the night has to end. Say it, now.” Seamus frowned but complied.

“I couldn’t have imagined a better night. The only awful part is that now it’s over and I don’t even know if I can see him again.” Seamus’s voice wasn’t far from a deadpan.

“Come upstairs and you can tell me all about it! Come to my room, Pavarti will want to know when she gets in.”

As Hermione dragged him up the stairs Seamus and Dean locked eyes. Seamus tried with all his might to read the emotion caught there, but Dean was so distant from him he couldn’t read his silence like he once could.

They came through Hermione’s dorm door, and she closed it behind them. “You really need to work on your acting skills! You almost messed up everything you bloody idiot.”  
Hermione took a couple calming breaths and sat down. “I’m sorry, it’s just that this is very important and you have to stay on the same page as me. Now I didn’t expect you to fall in love with the man, but it couldn’t seriously have been that bad, was it?”

Seamus ripped off his tie and lay down on the floor, staring intently at the ceiling.

“It wasn’t awful, Patrick is a really nice guy and all. He’d prepared a whole basket of food and taught me how to sneak in the kitchens if I was ever hungry. But he talked a lot, and his hands were rough, and the kiss was so weird-”

“You kissed? Don’t you think that’s an important detail?”

“It wasn’t right though. It felt awkward and strange, and it wasn’t because of him. He definitely knew what he was doing.”

“Then what’s the problem Seamus?” Hermione probed.

“I don’t know. Hermione, I don’t think I’m even gay.”

Hermione laughed. “Why would you say that? Of course you are, you liked Dean.”

“Well that’s just it. I like Dean, not guys.” Seamus shrugged.

“Dean is a guy, in case you haven’t noticed.”

“No, that’s not it. I just can’t think of anything I would want more in a person than is in Dean. It’s not because he doesn’t have boobs or he has a dick, that doesn’t matter. At the end of the day, he could be whichever sex he felt like as long as he was still Dean. I don’t care if the arms holding me are muscled or soft, I just want them to be Dean’s.” Seamus blinked back tears, cursing his insane need to always tell the truth.

“Seamus, you’re just not over him yet, and that’s ok.” Hermione covered his hand with her own. “These things take time, but you’ll get where you need to be, I promise. Just don’t pull anymore stunts like tonight’s and you’ll be fine.”

“But I don’t understand, what did I even do? So I was unhappy with my date, there’s no crime in that is there?”

“In this case there definitely is. Look, if you can promise me to try and be into Patrick for about nine more days, at least when you’re around anyone other than me, then I’ll tell you why all this is going on. Until then though, you have to listen to me.” Hermione scribbled something down in her day planner.

“Nine days? What are you on Hermione? Did you not just hear me say that the date was awful?”

“Most people are more patient than you Seamus, and some people are a lot more patient. And you said yourself Patrick is a nice guy, you don’t have any classes in common and you can’t eat in the dining hall together, so just make eye contact, smile, go on a date or two, and use him to get your homework done, he’s pretty smart you know.”

“Dean was always the patient one,” Seamus muttered and Hermione nodded profusely, still out of his line of sight. “I feel awful about playing this guy though, I don’t think I can fake a relationship that isn’t there.”

“Don’t worry about that, who knows, maybe if you give him a genuine chance you’ll actually like him. You guys can break up in nine days - if you want to - and you won’t feel like you played him at all.”

“Ugh, whatever Hermione. Sometimes you sound really crazy, you know that?” Seamus chuckled.

“Yes I know,” she joined him, “but Pavarti will be here soon, and you’d better come up with a good enough story to shut her up about her date. I cannot believe she went out with  _Cormac McLaggen_. You’d think after all of my objections she’d realize he’s bad news. This will be good for those awful acting skills of yours.”

“You know, Ron thinks you’re quite infatuated with him.”

“Yes I _know_. Which is what makes it so infuriating. If only I had a plan to get him to realize how he feels. I swear, he is the most dense creature ever to walk this planet.”

“What kind of plan-?” Seamus started just as the door slammed open.

“Oh I’m in love!” Pavarti enthused. “I’ve never been so entranced by a man in my life. To think I have to wait an entire night before I see that beautiful face again! Hermione you never told me you were such good friends with him, he talked about you nearly all night! And he’s so romantic, he asked that we keep our relationship a secret! Isn’t that exciting? I also gave him the key to our dorm, he said that one night he might just sneak up here and lay roses all about! Isn’t that _perfect?!_ ” Seamus covered his ears at her squeal and inched towards the door. “Hermione he is simply the most wonderful man on all of campus!” Both listening parties cleared their throats in obvious disagreement, causing Pavarti to zero in on Seamus.

“Seamus! I didn’t know you were back already! How did it go? Why did it end so early? Why is your tie off? Did he kiss you? Was he perfect? Don’t keep me wondering all night!” Seamus cleared his throat again, steeling himself. “Well, I can honestly say that I had at least as much fun on my date as Cormac seemed to have on yours,” he winked at Hermione, who tried unsuccessfully to cover her laughter. “He did kiss me, and it was the best kiss I’ve ever had from a man. I am sorry though, I do believe I left that tie there in his dorm.” Seamus quietly _accio-d_ the tie from the ground and shoved it in his back pocket.

“In his dorm?! Hermione, you truly are a matchmaker! You two must be so adorable! I wish that I could top that, but I truly can’t. You have to tell me every detail!” Pavarti sat on her bed facing him in rapt enthusiasm.

“I would if I could, but I’m so tired-” Seamus yawned obviously, “that I simply can’t tell you all of it tonight, maybe some other time?”

“Oh of course! Just don’t forget a single aspect! I want to know how you managed to make it go so well!”

“I’ll be sure to let you know. Hermione, thank you for everything.”

“No Seamus, thank you.” She said as Pavarti was fairly shut up for the rest of the night. Seamus snuck out the door and to his own dormitory, where he was asleep before he could take off the rest of the clothes that didn’t belong to him.

XxX

Seamus carefully folded the borrowed shirt and pants, smelling them each one last time before heading down to breakfast. Finally locating Pavarti, he handed them over and managed to escape from further questioning by some truly wonderful soul calling out to her. Seamus sat down next to Hermione and Harry, although Harry seemed extremely distracted.

“Hermione?” Seamus began.

“Hmm? Oh, hi Seamus, what’s up?” Hermione looked up from the Daily Prophet.

“Where did Pavarti get those clothes, they smelled spectacular. I reckon that’s the person I should be pretend- er I mean dating.” Hermione’s face was mostly hidden by the paper, but Seamus could have sworn she was smiling, before she could respond however, a shout interrupted them both.

“He lost my tie?! How does that even happen Pavarti?” Dean exploded a few people down. Over the quiet hush that followed Pavarti’s words could just barely be heard.

“Well how do you think?” And she winked. _Winked_. Impossibly, Dean’s face grew darker. A professor called out to him to calm his temper, but Dean was already moving towards the door. A spine-tingling glare was pointed directly at Seamus as he walked past. Seamus stared blankly after him as the dining hall erupted into furious gossiping. Finally he blinked.

“Hermione!” Seamus was sure to keep his voice low in case anyone was listening. “How could you let me borrow Dean’s clothes? That is the worst thing you could have done!” Seamus rose from the table and left to go find some peace, or maybe Dean.

“Hey there you,” a voice echoed around him as he entered the corridor.

“Oh! Patrick it’s you.” Seamus said, slightly disappointed.

“Were you expecting someone else?” Patrick approached him, staring deep into his eyes.

“No, you just surprised me, that’s all,” Seamus replied, remembering his role. “I uh, really enjoyed last night.”

“Glad to hear it, I did as well. Would you maybe like to go out again?” Patrick stepped even closer, leaving just inches in between them. Seamus suppressed the urge to run; no matter how angry he was with Hermione, he couldn’t deny that she was on to something. That glare was more communication than he’d had with Dean in over a week.

“I’d like that. Got anything in mind?” Swallowing all other instincts Seamus placed his hand on Patrick’s chest, taking another step towards him.

“Would a surprise be all right? You’ll love it, I promise.”

‘ _I hate surprises,_ ’ Seamus thought. “Sure, I love surprises! Just tell me when and where.”

“How about tomorrow? After lunch? We can meet here.” Patrick began leaning in.

“It’s a date,” Seamus breathed, unable to muster any more volume as fear began closing in the closer Patrick’s lips got to his own. Their lips connected, and Seamus’s first thought was to spit and run to Dean as his face sprung into mind, but Seamus shoved those thoughts away. Dean was gone, it wasn’t going to happen, and here was an attractive guy who wanted to have a relationship. Why throw that away for some far gone dream?

The change in the kiss was obvious and immediate. Seamus’s hand moved from Patrick’s chest to the back of his neck, and Patrick, sensing the shift, became more tender and more demanding all at once. Their bodies were impossibly close, but it didn’t seem like enough. Patrick slid one hand in to Seamus’s hair, angling his head more agreeably, the other traced down his spine, fitting smoothly into the small of his back and pressing them even closer. As their hips collided Seamus became aware of a growing hardness pushing into him that he’d never before experienced.

Sensing Seamus’s hesitation, Patrick pulled back. “Oh god, sorry, this always happens.” He started to drop his hands, but Seamus pulled him closer.

“No, it’s just that you’re kind of the third person I’ve uh ‘come out’ to. I’d never felt that before, that doesn’t mean I don’t like it.” Seamus looked down, embarrassed.

“Really?”

“Uh yeah, I know, it’s weird being with somebody who doesn’t know anything but-”

“No, actually, it’s really nice.” Patrick lifted his face up, “You’re really cute, you know that?” Before Seamus could respond with more than a shocked smile Patrick kissed him once and took his hand, guiding him down the hall.

“You know… It is Saturday. I know we have a date tomorrow, but are you busy today?” Seamus asked, avoiding his eyes again.

“I was just thinking the same thing. How would you like to explore the Ravenclaw tower? It has some pretty cool hideouts.”

“Lead on Sir Patrick!” Seamus laughed, swinging their linked hands.

XxX

“Hermione, I don’t like this, you’re playing too many people in this one.” Harry and Hermione sat on the entrance hall steps, a great view for the entire show that had just taken place. “I mean, obviously you’re playing Dean,” Harry gestured to the spot where, until just moments ago, Dean had hid, watching Hogwarts’ latest couple and fighting tears. “But Seamus has no idea that you’re trying to get them together, and he’s getting way too caught up in Patrick, who I know you asked to do this, but you know he’s only doing this to perfect his acting skills, maybe get some fucking, and try to get me back. This one’s not going to work out. There are too many interfering factors.”

“Patrick practically begged me to let him take Seamus out. No, he doesn’t like him, we both know he’ll never get over your breaking up with him, but there’s a lot going for him here. You know how much he likes being adored, it’s been awhile since he’s had that. You’re not exactly the adoring type Harry. Besides, if Seamus knew there was even a chance of him getting together with Dean he would just go back to begging him day in and day out. It would never work. Seamus needs to get out and explore a little bit, he’ll figure out what he really needs before the time comes.”

“When the time comes. How do you even calculate such a thing Hermione?” Harry asked incredulously.

“It’s quite simple really. Normally such a thing would only take a couple of days, but Seamus just had to fall in love with the most patient, forgiving man in all of Hogwarts, excepting maybe Dumbledore. Based on Dean’s amount of patience and adversity towards both jealousy and homosexuality, and the amount of time they’ve already been apart despite their obvious need to be around each other, not forgetting the amount of envy he’ll have for Patrick, it rounds out to be just over a week from now. The clothes thing really got Dean’s attention; although she is annoying, Pavarti knows how to follow orders.”

“I’m still betting he’ll break down sooner, I mean look at him today. If he doesn’t do something in the next 36 hours I don’t think he’ll ever try to be with Seamus.”

“Oh Harry, so naïve. Don’t worry, we’ll fix you up soon enough.” Hermione said, patting his shoulder. Harry shrugged her off.

“He’s barely looked at me at all this year Hermione, how would any of your plans work? Anyway, he’s a Death Eater, we all know it.” Harry slammed his fist into the stone stair he sat upon. “How could I be so stupid to like him anyway?”

“Harry, you’ve got no room to complain. Look what I’m stuck with. A thick-headed, sex-driven, maniac who hasn’t surfaced from that girl’s face in at least two weeks. You know that can’t be all they’re doing either.” Hermione shuddered.

“Actually it can. It might be too soon to tell, but I’m pretty sure he’s getting sick of her, he can’t even touch anything when he comes in the dorm, it’s straight to the shower and those clothes in the hamper. He can’t stand her _smell_ anymore, and he’s been in bed, alone, on time every night. He’ll find a way to get rid of her as soon as he can pull his head from the clouds. I wouldn’t be surprised if that girl had some kind of scent transmitted love potion in her perfume, because whenever he gets close to her he just stops being my best mate.”

“Hmm… I wonder if that’s possible. This is the first time I’m happy to be sharing a dorm with her. If she has that nasty potion, I’ll track it down and fix this mess before Seamus and Dean are back together.” Hermione sat back, satisfied.

“Assuming Cormac doesn’t do something else stupid like filling your dorm with roses,” Harry laughed.

“Harry, you’re right! If that happened Lavender would tell Ron and we’d be back to square one. I wish I wouldn’t have invited him to the bloody Christmas party.” Hermione sighed.

“Yes how dare one little calculation be skewed by such a fickle thing as _feelings_.” Harry mocked. “You know you’re only a witch Hermione, and still a brilliant one at that. I wouldn’t be surprised if by the end of your schooling career everyone in Hogwarts had a match, even the professors. Ha! Imagine trying to pair up Snape!” Harry rolled.

“Snape’s already in love with his potion ingredients, there isn’t room for anyone else in his life.” Hermione joked, although the truth was locked in her knowing eyes, too personal to share with anyone. Sometimes her insights truly were a burden. “Oh bollocks here they come.” Hermione whispered, hearing the piercing laughter of the one and only Lavender Brown. “Come on, I think it’s about time I search for that toxic perfume.”

XxX

“Hermione you should have seen it!” Seamus twirled before her position on her common room couch.

“So you hung out with him again? Wait, have you been with him since breakfast?” Hermione’s mind was working quickly. It was nearly curfew- Patrick may have been a better actor than she had anticipated…

“Yes! We didn’t even realize we had missed lunch until 5:00, so then we just went to the kitchens. Oh Hermione, Patrick is the most romantic, funny, intelligent boy I’ve ever met!” Hermione registered an angered slamming of books and heavy tread on the stairs to the boys’ dorm. _At least Dean’s still on the right page,_ she thought. Seamus was so caught up in his story he didn’t even hear. “I’m so glad you told me to give him a second chance,” Seamus leaned in to whisper conspiratorially, “I might even like him more than Dean.” Hermione plastered on a convincing fake smile; she would have to have a talk with Patrick.

“And oh, the _kisses_! I never dreamed it could be so much fun,” Seamus laughed loudly. “The best part is, I have a date with him tomorrow too! He’s going to surprise me, and for once, I’m actually excited.”

“That’s great Seamus! See? I told you getting out with someone would lift your spirits.” _Too bad none of this is actually real,_ Hermione thought, _but it’ll be worth it. What’s the point in love without a little heartbreak?_ She knew that Dean and Seamus were meant to be together- Hermione was, after all, a matchmaking professional.

“You’re always right Hermione,” Seamus leaned in to kiss her cheek. “Thanks for everything!” He said, prancing up the stairs as if he’d just had the best day of his life. Hermione frowned; this was not good.

She cast a quick _Tempus_ charm- 11:55. Curfew ended in five minutes, there’s no way she could get to and from the Ravenclaw Tower that fast. She spotted Harry about to go to bed.

“Harry!” she shouted. He turned around as if he’d heard gunfire. _Another fantasy?_ Hermione guessed. Harry noticed her and blushed, walking over to the couch.

“What’s up, ‘Mione?” Harry asked with a slight shake to his voice. _Most definitely,_ she decided. Harry and Draco were quickly gaining rankings on her ‘To Match’ list. Hermione, as always, pretended she didn’t notice.

“I need a favor…” Hermione trailed off, waiting for a response. Harry narrowed his gaze.

“Why on earth would you need my invisibility cloak at this hour?” Harry groaned, Hermione smiled- apparently she’d done this one too many times.

“Well, mostly because it IS this hour,” Hermione laughed. “But it really is important Harry. I need to go see Patrick, he’s not letting enough of himself through and he’s almost turned into Dean 2.0! They have another date tomorrow and if Patrick keeps this up Seamus could miss his window with Dean! They’ll both be heartbroken and it would take at least…” Hermione paused, calculating, “three and a half years for them to get together!” She gave an exasperated sigh. “Do you have any idea how much that would set me back, Harry?”

Harry wanted to glare at her, but he couldn’t help but smile and shake his head. “Why can’t I just be in love with you Hermione? It’d be so much _easier_. And you’re definitely the most giving person this school has to offer.”

“I don’t know if you’ve noticed,” Hermione leaned in like she was about to share a huge secret with him, “but I’m not a bloke.” Harry laughed and smacked her shoulder lightly. “Besides,” Hermione smiled, “you are much better off with Draco.”

“Yeah try telling him that,” Harry muttered.

“Yeah, yeah. He hates you, my plans will never work despite 100% success rates, it’s stupid, all you’d do is fight, what _ever_ Harry. I told you, he just needs more time. Now, about that cloak?” Hermione gave him her biggest puppy dog eyes.

“Fine,” Hermione broke into a smile. “BUT, I want to come with you.”

“To see Patrick in the middle of the night?” Hermione grimaced. “Harry, I’ve told you- being with Patrick is only going to scare Draco off more-”

“Ew. No, Hermione that is not what this is about. It hasn’t been long enough that I’m that desperate. I just want to see you at work.”

“You already see more than everyone else does… can’t you just-” Harry raised an eyebrow, challenging her. Hermione sighed. “Ok, I guess. But I don’t want a toe of yours slipping out from under that cloak, you understand?” Harry grinned, nodded, and dashed up to his dorm to grab the cloak.

XxX

“So you never told me,” Harry whispered as they walked through the dark halls to the Ravenclaw tower. “did you ever find that perfume?”

“No! I searched everywhere but all she has is this awful stuff I’ve seen Pavarti use,” Hermione whispered back. “And after I thought about it, I realized it wouldn’t make any sense. If it was her smell that attracted him, he wouldn’t feel like burning his clothes every night.”

“Of course! But it has to do with proximity, it’s only when he’s around her that he can stand the thought of her. Well that and with that stupid bracelet she gave him.”Hermione scowled, they had these matching bracelets that Pavarti was always exclaiming were SO cute. Hermione thought they were ugly and unoriginal.

“Which staircase is it again?” Hermione asked, glad for a subject change. Harry pulled the Marauder’s Map out of his back pocket.

“The map says go left,” Harry pointed. Hermione looked at the staircase.

“That goes down, Harry. What is the point of you owning the most useful map in school if you can’t even read it?” She snatched the parchment from his grasp. “You had it the wrong way, we need to go right- up the spiral one.” Harry blushed, taking the map back and tucking it carefully in his pocket.

They ascended the stairs quietly. Just before the last bend Hermione slipped out from underneath the cloak. “Stay here and stay hidden, if Patrick sees you this whole thing is ruined.” Harry nodded. Hermione strode up to the riddling door.

_“Your Headmaster had me, when he was young and free_  
 _Years later, he had me a second time around_  
 _You can have just one, but numerous are we_  
 _If I am the wrong one, I can end up on the ground_  
 _If you ask me if I am small, my response would be "yup"_  
 _Be very wary, for I could make you puke_  
 _I am so tiny, many of me can fit in just one cup_  
 _If you want to find me, you can start at Honeydukes_  
 _What am I?”_

Hermione’s brow furrowed, her mind working furiously.

“It’s a Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Bean,” Harry whispered up the stairs. The lock unlatched.

Hermione turned on her invisible friend. “How did you-”

“He told me the story once in first year,” Harry chuckled, proud of himself for knowing something Hermione hadn’t. She was about to respond when a blonde head with huge silver eyes peeked around the door.

“Hi Hermione! I could have sworn I heard Harry too… Oh! There he is, hiya Harry!” Luna said in her dreamy voice, somehow staring exactly at a still-invisible Harry.

“Shh! Luna, nobody can know he’s here,” Hermione whispered. Luna nodded gravely, Hermione spoke before Luna could blow their cover with another inevitable question. “I need to speak with Patrick, could you get him for me?”

“Oh sure!” Luna exclaimed, turning back into the common room. “Do I tell him about Harry?” Luna poked her head back out.

“No!” Hermione barely kept herself from shouting. She loved Luna, but she was awful hard to fit into any plans. The girl just had a mind of her own. _Hmm, I know a guy or two who would appreciate that…_

“Hermy! My pal! Please don’t tell me my boy’s love has caved already, things are just starting to get fun!” Patrick came out with a wide grin and a suggestive waggle of his eyebrows. Hermione ducked under his arm as it came around trying to rest across her shoulders.

“No, he hasn’t caved yet, it’s far too early. I’m just here to tell you that you have got to be yourself a little more Patrick.” Patrick frowned.

“He doesn’t like sweet, caring me? I call him Thomas, and I think he’s perfect for a guy like Seamus!”

Hermione struggled not to burst out laughing at the fact that Thomas was also Dean’s surname. “He _is_. A little too perfect actually. He’s falling too hard for you, and if you let him I will personally assure that you never find a real boyfriend.” Patrick tried to pretend that this wasn’t the most threatening thing she could say to him.

“Like I can’t find a match for myself. Look at Harry, we worked out ok for awhile!” Patrick scoffed.

“You and Harry were horrible! All you ever did was fight and ‘make up,’” Hermione stifled a shudder.

“Whatever, I liked it.” Hermione rolled her eyes. “Hermione if I pull back now, it won’t be near as fun! I want to teach him how to play baseball,” Patrick winked and swung an imaginary bat.

“Patrick, if you even try you’ll ruin everything. Back off or I’ll tell Harry about your escapade on the side last Christmas break,” Hermione challenged. Of course Harry already knew, and didn’t mind at all, but Patrick was hardly privy to that information.

“Hermione please! I just want to have a little fun. You have no idea how entertaining virgins can be.” Hermione wrinkled her nose, Patrick was truly vile.

“I’m not afraid to tell him Patrick. Show more of this,” she gestured largely to his perverted being, “or Harry will know by tomorrow night. Then you’ll never have another chance with him.” Patrick scowled until a spark of mischief gleamed in his eye.

“I know what this is! You heard it first from Harry, and now from our little friend Seamus- you want some of what I’ve got to offer.” Hermione started to laugh at his utter ridiculousness. “Don’t worry, I can take care of you too.” Patrick stepped forward, putting his arms around Hermione and leaning in.

She smacked him across the face.

“If you EVER try something like that again I will gleefully curse your puny dick off,” Hermione said, pointing her wand at his chest. He held up his hands.

“Ok! Ok. Sorry, must be something wrong with my signal reader.”

“There’s something wrong with you alright. Now promise me that you’ll let up on poor Seamus, if you make too good of a case he’ll have trouble choosing, and that would be very, very bad for everyone involved.” Hermione glared at him.

“I’ll promise if you promise to find me someone before term ends. Your methods may be unconventional at times, but they get results and I need that.”

“Alright, I suppose I can squeeze you in somewhere,” Hermione muttered. They shook hands.

“Goodnight Hermione, next time don’t hesitate so much to move somewhere a little more comfortable.” Patrick sent her off with a wink.

Hermione turned away, “Night Patrick.” She spelled her hand clean as she walked down the stairs. As soon as she was out of earshot she whispered, “Harry!” She saw his feet appear as he lifted the cloak to accommodate the two of them. Harry took one look at her face and burst into raucous laughter.

“Merlin, I can’t believe what you saw in him. He’s a complete sleezeball.”

“He-he-he thought that YOU wanted him! Hahahaha! And the puny dick thing? Totally not true but completely hilarious,” Harry struggled to speak through his giggles.

“Ew, ok Harry that is way more information than I ever need to know,” Hermione gagged.

“Do you think he’ll do it?” Harry asked, finally composing himself.

“Of course he will. The real question is who on earth is going to want to have a relationship with that?”

“You’ll figure it out Hermione, you always do,” Harry smiled over at her. “I saw you thinking when Luna answered, do you have someone for her too?” Hermione blushed.

“I think so, but it’s too early to tell. I’m feeling rather swamped at the moment honestly, I can’t believe I’m about to take on two more cases.” She looked over to find Harry frowning. “Gods Harry, I’m not about to push you further down the list. Have you ever realized how much of a girl you can be?” Harry smiled, shoving her softly.

“Whatever. So what’s the next step, boss?”

Hermione snorted. “If I’m lucky Dean will try to talk to me tomorrow, if not then we’ll have to wait until Monday or Tuesday.”

“Why would he talk to you?” Harry asked, it’s not like the two were close.

“You’ll have to wait and see,” Hermione sing-songed. They reached the portrait and, stating the password, headed up to their respective dorms.  
Hermione screamed when she reached hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EWE. 6th year. Just so you know, this is a bit fluffy so: Hermione can see thestrals, Voldemort took a bit of a vacation, and Dumbledore doesn't care about Horcruxes. Who does, really?


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously:_

_They reached the portrait and, stating the password, headed up to their respective dorms._

_Hermione screamed when she reached hers._

XxX

Sitting in the middle of her bed- stark naked- sat Cormac McLaggen.

The other four girls in their beds were either hiding under their sheets or stealing lust filled glances at him. Hermione could hear someone sobbing loudly in the loo.

Held in his hand were the ugliest flowers Hermione had ever seen.

At her scream his eyes opened slowly; he adjusted himself on the bedspread to display his package more proudly. Hermione clamped her eyes shut.

“What in the name of Gryffindor do you think you’re doing?!” she shrieked. Hermione heard the bed creak and backed into the door, assuming he’d gotten up. Before she could try to track his movements further, an infuriated 16 year old girl burst into the room.

“WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BOYFRIEND?!” Pavarti’s scream shook the floor and was so high Hermione imagined glass breaking. “I DEMAND YOU REMOVE THE SPELL YOU PUT ON HIM IMMEDIATELY. I DON’T KNOW WHAT YOU’RE TRYING TO PULL BUT-” There was a dull thud. Hermione peeked through her eyes to see Cormac with his wand pointed at a rigid and prostrate Pavarti.

“SOMEbody needed to shut that wanker up. Does she ever stop talking?” Cormac looked at Pavarti’s tear-stained face for a moment more before turning to Hermione. “Is she why you didn’t go out with me? I swear I was only using her to make you jealous- she means nothing to me.” Hermione’s temper flared, and she stepped forward, his nakedness forgotten.

“Is that supposed to make me _like_ you? You show up in my room unannounced and uninvited, terrorize my roommates, petrify and insult my friend, and try to give me a bouquet that is ugly even for trollop blossoms? Do you realize that these have poisonous properties?! You could have killed me!” Hermione cast a quick _Incendio_ onto the frightening flowers, burning them away.

“I-I didn’t know, I p-promise! They were just the most expensive so I thought they must be valuable and I really like yo-”

“Save it Cormac. I don’t like you, and I’m never going to like you. You have five seconds to unpetrify my friend and get out or I’m calling McGonagall.” Cormac just stood there fiddling with his thumbs.

“I-uh- don’t know the counter spell,” he muttered.

“What?! Just get out then McLaggen, and for future reference, NEVER cast a spell you can’t undo!” she shouted after him as he _accio’d_ his clothes and bolted. “So dense he shouldn’t even be able to carry a wand… _Finite_ ,” Hermione muttered.

“Hermione I’m so sorry! You told me what a jerk he was, I thought you were just jealous. That was so BA what you did though, and even after I said all those awful things you defended me. Hermione you’re just the best ever!” Pavarti stopped blabbing long enough to wrap her arms in a death grip around Hermione.

“Uh, thanks Pavarti.” Hermione not-so-discreetly stretched to get Pavarti off of her. “I’m pretty exhausted though so I think I’ll go to…” Hermione looked at her bed, remembering who, or more appropriately what, was touching those blankets just moments ago. Pavarti followed her gaze.

“Oh. Yeah I wouldn’t want to touch that either. I’d offer you my bed, but then I wouldn’t have a place to sleep. Maybe you could bring one of the couches up here?” Hermione fought the urge to roll her eyes. Not only was Pavarti still selfish to the point of hypocrisy, but there was nowhere near enough room in the crowded dorm for a whole couch.

“I’ll just sleep downstairs, goodnight everybody.” They all murmured their goodbyes after her. Hermione transfigured a throw pillow into a warm, soft blanket and tossed it over herself wondering what it would be like to have a couple of girl friends half as kind as Harry is, and Ron used to be. If she was a boy she could have just waltzed up and shared one of their beds, but she knew how that would look to anyone else. And she knew it wouldn’t be entirely innocent if she was sharing the bed with Ron.

She drifted off into a dream where Ron’s arms were wrapped tenderly around her, bracelet vanished from his wrist and his soft chuckle echoing into her ear.

XxX

The next day Hermione sat in the common room studying. Seamus was off on his- hopefully disastrous- date with Patrick and she absolutely had to get some Arithmancy done before Dean talked to her.

A tentative, “Um, Hermione?” interrupted her ¾ of the way through her essay and Hermione could not for the life of her decide if she was pleased or displeased about Dean’s interruption. Suppressing that internal debate for later inspection, she turned to Dean with a smile.

“Hi Dean, what’s up?”

Dean fidgeted with his cuffs, pulling at a loose string. “I know that we don’t talk much, but- if you’re not too busy- I was wondering if you could give me some advice?” Hermione smiled, Dean truly was a great kid and a perfect match for impulsive, honest-to-a-fault, fiery Seamus.

“I’m never too busy to help out a friend in need,” Hermione frowned inwardly, realizing the glaring truth of that statement. If she knew what was good for her she’d stay out of this and finish her homework, but she just couldn’t leave them on their own- they deserved their happiness too. Dean cautiously smiled, looking up at her hopefully.

“Well, you see,” he started, brow furrowing as he tried to express what he wasn’t ready to admit to himself yet. He sighed, and switched tacks. “Have you ever felt like you don’t belong? Like, there’s something inside of you that’s just different and it’s so different that… that other people would think you’re wrong for letting that part show?” Dean paused, frowning again.

“I’ve certainly felt like I don’t belong before, but I’ve never thought it was because I was wrong.” Dean sighed, and she could feel him closing down. “There’s nothing wrong with being different, Dean. And if you look hard enough, or even very hard at all, I’m sure you’ll see that people all around you share that difference.” His eyes raised to hers, hopeful. “But even if you can’t see that difference in others, that doesn’t mean for a second that you should change who you are to please someone other than yourself. Be exactly who you are Dean, anyone who loves you will love you just the same, even if you do like Muggle pens more than quills,” Hermione laughed as she pointed out one of his idiosyncrasies that could be what they were talking about, but she knows it isn’t, and he knows it isn’t, but he doesn’t know that she knows it isn’t. Because that’s what’s important. _God my brain is confusing sometimes_ , she thinks.

Dean smiles for a moment, and looks like he might truly understand. As he thanks Hermione earnestly and again apologizes for interrupting her, Hermione thinks just for a second that he might give in early. But as she turns back to her paper she snorts softly, no it will still be the same. _7 days to go._

Barely two more sentences are written on the parchment before Harry storms in and throws himself into the empty seat next to her.

“I’m going to kill him Hermione!” he huffs, picking at his often-abused nails viciously. _I knew I should have finished this earlier,_ she reprimands herself silently.

“What happened?” she asked patiently, knowing he wasn’t really angry at Draco.

“I just.. He just.. Ugh Hermione it’s not right. He insulted you, you know, right to my face.” Harry has buried his face in his hands and Hermione smiles slightly, so Draco _is_ the jealous type. Harry continues with tales of half-hearted hexes being thrown, shallow insults, and sexual tension that shows only in Harry’s deep blush and stuttered editing of the story.

_Honestly, all they probably need is a good locking in a broom cupboard_ , she thinks.

Before Harry can fully finish his rant however, the portrait door slams open with a disgusting girlish laugh that makes Hermione’s stomach churn. “Oh Merlin,” Harry muttered, watching as Ron gazed longingly at Lavender.

“I’ll just be going then. Tell Seamus I’m in the library, would you?” Hermione spoke in one breath as she quickly gathered all of her things and practically bolted from Gryffindor tower.

Still, it wasn’t quick enough to avoid hearing the wet smacking sounds as the couple made out on what used to be the trio’s favorite sofa. Hermione bit the inside of her cheek to stop the tears.

XxX

About an hour later Seamus bursts into the library and finds Hermione at a back table reading a huge book.

“Is that homework?” he asks.

“No, I’ve finished mine. This is just a bit of reading,” Hermione places a spare bit of parchment in between the pages and closes the book with only a small bit of dust throwing itself into the air. “How was Patrick today?”

Seamus blushed furiously, and Hermione barely repressed a frown. “Well yesterday we were talking about our favorite rooms in the castle, so I told him about the Room of Requirement that we used last year for DA, and he took me there. It was so pretty! There was a fire in the grate and chairs and high ceilings and these really big windows and… a bed.” Hermione deserved an award for managing to stop herself from clenching her fists and gritting her teeth. _You told him to be more like himself_ , Hermione reminded herself.

“What happened?” Hemione asked cautiously.

“It’s so weird. Yesterday he was kind of strong and silent, kind, never pushy, and he was into art. But today he was louder- he told me all of these stories about his exes and whenever the conversation stopped for just a moment he had to say something, anything, to fill the silence.” Seamus looked at his hands, hesitating.

“Whatever happened Seamus, don’t be ashamed of it. You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to,” _I’ll get it out of Patrick if I must_ , “but I believe that you made the right choice for you.”

Blinking hard, Seamus continued. “He was almost _demanding_. I thought the bed was a bit much, and honestly we spent most of yesterday kissing I was hoping for something a little more… formal I guess? He said it would be a surprise but this wasn’t what I wanted. He kept dropping hints and innuendos and it drove me crazy. I guess I should have realized how fast we were moving but this was too much, too fast- I barely know him!” Seamus’s hair was sticking up from him running his hands through it.

“It’s okay to want to take things slow, especially when this is your first relationship.”

“I keep telling myself that but.. Hermione what if I’ve managed to ruin the best relationship I’ve ever had because I’m a virgin and a prude?” Seamus’s mouth twisted around the words and Hermione barely repressed an angry cry.

“Merlin, tell me he didn’t call you that.” Seamus just put his head in his hands, nodding weakly. Hermione was at a loss. Normally, if anyone is in this kind of relationship she tells them immediately to get out, but Patrick is a necessary evil for these next 7 days and that boy was surely the most mercurial man she knew. “Don’t believe for a second that there’s something inherently wrong with that. Be proud of who you are Seamus. Patrick… well honestly, Patrick has a lot of self-worth issues, and that’s why at times he can come off as pushy and arrogant.” Hermione waited with baited breath. Her statement was true, but knowing Seamus it could go beyond simply comforting and take him straight back to infatuation.

“Yes well… doesn’t everyone? It makes sense, I guess, but low self-esteem doesn’t excuse him completely.” Hermione hid her smile behind her hand at this, _perfect_.

“You’re right. You should let him know how you feel, and maybe wait a couple of days before you go out again, with 3 dates in as many days it’s no wonder you’re starting to get a tad bit sick of him.” Seamus blushed and Hermione barely suppressed a groan. “You’ve made another date with him already, haven’t you?”

“Not quite a date! I’ve been spending so much time with him that I forgot to do my homework and school’s tomorrow so we’re meeting here after supper to study. You told me yourself he could help me with that and he can’t be terribly pushy in a library.”

_That’s what_ you _think_ , Hermione only just stopped herself from saying. “I suppose you’re right,” she said instead. She cast a quick _Tempus_ charm. “We’ll be late for dinner if we don’t hurry.”

XxX

Dean’s table was perfect for many reasons. First, it was alone in the middle of three bookcases- one more and it would be completely closed in on all sides. Second, it was in between the art and the biography sections- his two favorites. Third, he could eat in it both because Madam Pince couldn’t see him, and because she loved him so much anyway. Fourth, on the other side of one of the bookcases sat the second most secluded table in the library, where anyone who ever wanted to have a private discussion went. He had learned quite a bit of gossip just from sitting at his favorite table. And if ever a couple went back to that table… well all he had to do was hide his food and tell Madam Pince.

Sometime after dinner- he hadn’t gone tonight- Dean was sitting at his favorite table chewing on a pumpkin pasty and doodling mindlessly on a piece of old parchment. His ears perked up as he heard chairs scrape across the floor at what he called the gossip table. Thankful for a distraction of any kind, he listened intently.

“This is the best table in the library, trust me. I always come back here to study.” Dean recognized the voice, but only barely. He wondered if it was indeed someone who came back here often, but for activities other than studying. Another voice had spoken but Dean had been too distracted to hear properly.

“Right so I’m pretty good at Transfiguration, that’s my favorite subject. Would you like to start there?” the first voice replied.

“Actually, I don’t have Transfiguration until Tuesday, do you think you could help me with Muggle Studies first?” Dean’s heart stopped. He scrambled up and peeked between the books, sure enough there sat Seamus across from… Dean’s heart wrenched painfully… That was Patrick. Patrick was one of the most vile people in the entire school- selfish, unable to understand ‘no’, arrogant, manipulative, and rude. But there he sat across from Dean’s best mate. Or ex best mate. Still, it wasn’t right.

Patrick nodded and took the half finished parchment from Seamus, grabbing the boy’s hand as he read, Dean’s eyes stung but he couldn’t look away. Just like yesterday after breakfast he watched with inexplicable tears. After another hour of studying, brief touches, intense gazes, and exchanged smiles the couple finally stood. Seamus said that he was tired and Patrick offered to walk him back to Gryffindor tower. Seamus took his hand, kissed him with a familiarity that yanked at Dean, and they left together.

Dean stared at the empty table for another five minutes with silent tears before going back to his table, scrubbing at his tears, and writing a small note on his doodling page as he packed up.

_Do I really matter so little to you Shay?_

XxX

Dean entered the common room with hopes of talking to Hermione again. They weren’t that close but without Seamus… well Dean wasn’t that close to anyone really. Hermione was nice and smart, and maybe she had some idea of how to sort out the confusing swirl going on inside of him.

But Seamus and Hermione were in deep conversation, Seamus probably gushing over stupid Patrick and Hermione- ever the matchmaker- being increasingly pleased with herself. Dean huffed angrily and stole up to his dorm for yet another early night.

Harry was staring out the window, pain written all over his face. Dean, despite his inner turmoil, couldn’t help his constant desire to make things right. Whatever was going on with Harry was surely more important than his spat with Seamus.

“What’s on your mind, Harry?” Dean whispered, sitting on the bed closest to him. Harry looked at him, confusion and surprise coloring his features before a sort of mask settled over his face, locking away whatever had been bothering him so much.

“I could ask you the same thing. This is your third night in a row up here so early and I haven’t seen you and Seamus speak for over a week. There’s a first year sleeping in his bed for Merlin’s sake.” Harry’s voice and eyes softened, “What’s going on with you two?”

Dean rubbed the back of his neck, unsure how to describe it without outing Seamus- although Seamus seemed to be doing a pretty good job of that himself. Suddenly, Dean remembered that Harry and Patrick had had a bit of a thing last term.

“It’s… complicated.” He settled for.

“Does it have something to do with Seamus being gay?” Harry asked, looking out the window again. Dean gripped the bed sheets tightly- he had known of course, but putting it in so many words somehow made it seem more real than watching his friend kiss another bloke just half an hour ago.

“A bit,” Dean hesitated, “how did you find out that you are… gay?” He tripped over the word, images of his mum gripping a cross and forcing him to memorize scriptures condemning ‘those dirty homosexuals’ flashing through his mind. Harry sighed, seeming to prepare himself.

“I guess there wasn’t really a specific moment. This past summer was… hard to say the least. I don’t know if you know this, but I lost someone very close to me at the end of term last year and as pathetic as it is I didn’t really know where I was going or if it even mattered anymore.” Dean nodded, they all knew the truth about Sirius Black. “I spent a lot of time just sitting on this swing in a park near my house, and one night I stayed long after it was dark. Before too long this huge group of kids our age came out and were sitting on the other side of the park. Most of them were smoking and even the ones that weren’t were drinking.

“That first night I just watched them. One of them I knew, she was my neighbor, and I knew that she had struggled with depression a lot because my aunt’s the biggest gossip you’ll hopefully never meet. But there she was, smoking a cigarette and drinking out of the communal bottle laughing with the rest of them. Slowly, they began to break off in pairs, and eventually all of them were set up. They seemed so carefree… So the next night I stayed late at the park again. They started a game and were all really loud and laughing.

“I think it was on a dare that he came over, but Ryder came right up to me and invited me to play truth or dare with them. Not knowing what else to do, I accepted. When the bottle came around, I drank. I went home that night feeling lighter than I had since that night at the Ministry- maybe longer than that. The next night they played spin the bottle, I got a couple of girls, but when Ryder landed on me was when it opened my eyes the most. I had never really considered kissing a bloke before, but that was the best kiss I had ever had. When everyone broke off that night I went with him, drunk as I’d ever been and not giving a shit.” Harry paused, running his hands through his hair.

“I certainly wouldn’t recommend the way I went about it to anyone else, but when I woke up the next morning- sore, hungover, and wearing just one sock on the floor of a man’s house I barely knew, I knew that I couldn’t go back to the way things were before.” He smiled a little. “Hermione said she’d always known, and I suppose there had always been clues, but it took a lot to get my thick head around it- and I didn’t even have any qualms about it to begin with.” Dean looked at Harry sharply, almost daring him to say he thought Dean might be gay. “I’m not surprised it’s taken Seamus this long to find out, I just wish he would have picked a better guy than bloody Patrick to start off. I could have told him that’s an awful idea.” Dean exhaled, Harry was talking about Seamus, not him.

“He did,” Dean couldn’t help himself from muttering. Harry looked at him.

“Sorry?”

“Nothing. But why didn’t you tell Seamus that Patrick was a bad idea? He won’t… he won’t hurt Seamus will he?” Dean studied the floor intently.

“Hermione set them up, I’d be a dead man if I got in Hermione’s way, and then she’d never help me out. But no, Patrick won’t hurt him. Not intentionally anyway. Patrick is an arrogant asshole, and he’d sleep with anyone who offered, but no one’s about to offer to him, and he’s more in Hermione’s pocket than I am.”

“Why did Hermione set them up anyway? I thought she was good at what she did, but I know Seamus, and from what I’ve seen of Patrick… Honestly it would make more sense if she paired you up with Malfoy.” Dean was too busy picking at the quilt to see Harry’s slight wince.

“Hermione is the best, she knows what she’s doing. Her methods may be unorthodox, but she always gets the right people together in the end.” Harry replied cryptically. Dean frowned as he tried to decipher that.

“Does… does that mean that she knows they aren’t right together?” Dean asked after a minute. But Harry had already closed his bed curtains.

Possibly more confused than ever, Dean stretched out on his own bed, trying to figure out what was going on. Yes he missed Seamus, a lot. And yes it really, really hurt to see Patrick with Seamus. Try as he might, Dean couldn’t convince himself that it only hurt because Seamus had managed to get over him so quickly as if he didn’t matter. Dean knew that it hurt because he was jealous. He hadn’t expected to like seeing Seamus with a bloke, but he hadn’t expected to hate it quite so much and he certainly hadn’t expected the little voice on his shoulder that hadn’t shut up since he’d watched them kiss.

_Mine, mine, mine, mine, mine._

XxX

“I hope you’re ready to thank me Hermione,” Harry sing-songed as he plopped next to her at breakfast the next morning.

“Why should I?” she asked, still scanning the _Daily Prophet_.

“Last night I told Dean my story, he’ll be ‘round in no time!” Harry said triumphantly.

Hermione pulled out her planner and smiled, “Oh good! I had that penciled in for today. I imagine him seeing them in the library is what did it.” Hermione erased the incorrect times and returned to her paper without blinking.

“Wait, you knew I would tell him?” Harry said, astonished. Hermione looked at him with a thinly veiled “Duh.” etched over her features.

“With the amount of time you two have been brooding over basically the exact same thing, your knowledge of what I’m doing, and his lack of anyone to talk to other than you even someone as dense as Ron would have done it sooner or later.” Harry glanced down the table where Ron sat within perfect hearing distance of Hermione’s insult, but he was so busy getting as close to Lavender as possible that he was completely oblivious to the rest of the world. Hermione followed his gaze and set down her fork. “Sooner is better though. Much better.” She pushed her plate away.

“Sooner for what?” Dean asked, taking the empty seat next to Harry.

“For people realizing just what they’re putting themselves up against.” Hermione muttered, looking murderously down at the giggling blonde who’s mouth was otherwise occupied at the moment.

Harry tried to diffuse the tension with a nervous laugh, but it didn’t really matter because Patrick had chosen that moment to walk over to the Gryffindor table and eat breakfast with Seamus, conveniently enough sitting just two seats away from Harry. Seamus laughed loudly at something Patrick had said and Dean’s eyes followed his hand as it disappeared under the table.

With Hermione jealous of Lavender and Dean of Patrick, and Harry longing for Draco as Patrick longed for Harry and Seamus for Dean, the Gryffindor breakfast table was very, very tense that morning. Hermione bitterly wondered if any of her plans were destined for success.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting a little early because it's still Valentine's day :)

The heavy burden of unrequited love and plans that seemed to be at a standstill stayed with Hermione all day, finally convincing her to start on another scheme just to keep her hopes up. Also, the lack of activity between Seamus and Patrick today had given her enough time to finish all of her homework for the next week, and they’d only been out of classes for an hour. She stepped into the warm, spring air and breathed what felt like her first fresh breath in months. Winter had been reluctant to leave the grounds, but today at last the grass had shaken of the last of the dryness of winter and the sun shined down to warm all it fell upon. Spring was the time for love and freshness; it was Hermione’s favorite time of the year.

She found a place between the lake and the Forbidden Forest and settled in to think about her newest prospects.

Harry and Draco would have to be soon. Harry was getting more discouraged by the day, and finding a relationship for Patrick would never be possible until Harry was officially off the market. Moreover, Draco was indeed having a rough time of it this year, Harry was not the only one constantly watching him, and it broke her heart to know that most of his happiness came from daily spats with Harry. Hermione had seen the heartbreak in both their eyes as their words cut each other, but it was the only way they knew to interact, and they were too thick to realize they both wanted something different.

But, simply locking them in a broom closet was unlikely to do the trick. Harry would immediately know what she was doing, and would therefore take quite a bit longer to do anything helpful, and Draco was still pretending to be dating Pansy. She was fairly certain, and had convinced Harry as well, that he was only doing this because being gay, for the most part, was still frowned upon by many wizards- especially purebloods. Homosexuals didn’t have blood offspring, and heirs were essential to the continuation of their kind. So getting anything to happen between them would involve a severe diminishing of inhibitions… maybe even a dose or two of truth serum…

“Hi there Hermione, trying to fend off the blibbering humdingers?” Luna called as she approached.

“The what? Oh, never mind. What have you got there?”

“Apples. The thestrals like raw meat better, but it’s a bit slimy to touch, and rather tricky to sneak out of the castle.” Hermione observed a dark stain on Luna’s bag that was probably from such an attempt.

“It’s very kind of you to feed them.”

“Hagrid doesn’t like me to very much, but I figure they’re so lonely with so few being able to see them and those who can disliking them. It’s not a very nice feeling to be alone.”

Luna started off again for the Forbidden Forest, but Hermione was stuck on her words.

“Luna!” she called, Luna turned back, wide-eyed. “Do you often feel very alone?”

The pale girl thought about this for a moment.

“Not very, I have more friends than I ever thought I would… but sometimes I think it would be nice to have someone who was my very best friend, like you have with Harry and… well not so much Ron this year. Are you two okay? It makes me sad to see friends fighting… He’s been a very good keeper this year though, and I think that’s nice. I just think sometimes that I won’t ever be really liked by anybody, like the thestrals. People will take care of me, and be nice to me, but there isn’t really anyone who will stop their day to just spend time with me. That’s okay though, I think that some people are just supposed to be like that. I have the thestrals, and the gulping plimpies in the lake are my friends too. Sometimes loneliness is more a characteristic than an emotion.” And with that, she began humming a very strange tune that often called for grunts and whines, and skipped off into the woods.

So it was decided: Luna would be her next project. But with whom?

A mental directory she kept of every student at the school began quickly flipping through her mind, she had a couple ideas from before, but Luna needed someone perfect. Hermione reclined to watch the bright sky as she thought it through. She would need someone calm, open-minded, able to take a joke, ridiculously caring and patient, perhaps from a more rigid background so that Luna could loosen him up and teach him about love… and someone who wouldn’t mind listening about escapades with blibbering plimpies and humdingers all day. A movement caught the corner of her eye- a thestral was circling above the lake, apparently unaware that Luna had come to feed it and its friends.

Suddenly, the beast seemed to spot something behind Hermione, and shot towards the ground. As it got closer Hermione realized it was just a child, not very big at all. It landed with a tremendous thud and made a happy gurgling sound out of Hermione’s line of sight. She whipped around to see none other than Theodore Nott petting its beak-like snout and cooing to it like it was his own child.

Hermione gathered up her things and headed back to the castle. It appeared as though two Slytherins were now on her list.

XxX

“Hermione! Where have you been? You won’t believe the fight we just got into, he actually punched me!” Harry practically ran her over as she entered the common room.

“What? Harry, no, you can’t physically fight him! Are you all right?” She replied breathlessly as she inspected the slight bruise on his cheek with a critical eye.

“What do you mean? At least I got to touch him, and I didn’t hit him very hard, and not in the face even! Will you heal it for me?”

“Absolutely not, if anything, I might make it worse. Don’t you see Harry? He’ll just bury his feelings for you behind more hatred like he’s been doing, and if he experiences violence at your hands too it will only cause deeper scars. You need to heal him Harry, not hurt him, never hurt him. He’s already too afraid of being hurt. Now, hold still, if I make the bruise darker then he’ll be forced to remember that he hurt you first- it was him first wasn’t it?” Harry nodded quickly. “Good. Then maybe he won’t shovel so much blame on you. You need to apologize though, right away.” Harry winced slightly as her spell worsened his bruise. “Now, I need the map, where is it?”

“What’s all this about ‘too’? Who’s hurt him Hermione? I’ll kill them. I’ll kill them where they stand.” Harry drew his wand like the offender was in the room.

“Never mind  that Harry,” Hermione pushed his arm down  and smiled apologetically at some nervous first years. “He’ll tell you some day. Now, where’s the map?”

“Right, he’ll tell me right before he hexes me to death.” Hermione looked at him pointedly. Harry sighed. “It’s in my room, do you really need it Hermione? I don’t know how to talk to him without fighting.”

“Yes of course I need it. You have to apologize to him Harry, there’s no negotiating this. Now go!” Hermione huffed. Harry sighed and went to retrieve the Marauder’s Map.

XxX

“Now, we need to find Pansy Parkinson, if we’re lucky she’s with Draco,” Hermione stated.

“Parkinson? What do we need her for?”

“ _We_ don’t. I do, and you need Draco, otherwise I wouldn’t be involving you in this, having people know my plans makes me less sure of their outcome.”

Harry shook his head good-naturedly. “Whatever Hermione. It looks like they’re on the 7th floor.”

As they approached the two Slytherins, Hermione revealed just enough of her plan to Harry. “Now, I’m going to go talk to Pansy, but you are going to apologize to Draco, and _not fight him_. He’s going to push your buttons, but nothing, not me, or Ron, or your parents, or _anything_ , can push you to give him what he’s asking for. Just have a nice civil conversation with him, and if you know what’s best for you, stay far out of mine with Pansy. Deal?”

“Whatever you say Hermione.” They entered the corridor just as the Slytherins were parting from each other. Hermione just caught the look of horror and shame on Draco’s face as he caught sight of Harry before his face warped into a sneer, it had worked then.

Pansy was walking away from them, but Hermione rushed to catch her just before she turned the corner. “Pansy?” she called.

The girl whirled on her with a holier-than-thou look pasted onto her face. “Come to gloat about how your boyfriend is stronger than mine, Mudblood? Or would you just like to take a swing at me yourself instead of hexing me like a real witch?”

“Actually, nothing of the sort. And I really am sorry about Harry hitting Draco, I’ve already yelled at him. He’s trying to apologize now.” Hermione gestured to the couple. Harry’s face was earnest, and more open than he had possibly ever been around Draco, it was almost painful to watch. However, Harry’s honesty was having the desired effect on Draco; his sneer had all but disappeared, revealing the pain underneath. Pansy could read her friend well, and empathy swept across her face.

“I hate this just as much as you. Listen, I know that you’re supposedly dating Draco, but I also know that you would much rather him be happy. I want the same for Harry, and I think they could be happy together, don’t you?” The boys were completely oblivious to them, but also seemed to have run out of things to say. Unwilling to fight, but unsure how to converse, Harry gently scuffed his shoe along the ground, muttered a farewell, and walked away. As soon as Harry was out of sight, Draco kicked the wall and yanked at his hair, muttering all kinds of self-hate at this failure of a meeting. Pansy reflected silently.

“I know his father wants him to marry a pureblood girl like yourself, but we both know this scheme of yours will only last until school is out, and at this point I’m not sure if either of them will last until then. Keep up the fake relationship in public if you must, but will you at least help me make them realize how they feel about each other?”

Draco stalked off, still not realizing the girls were right there. Pansy laughed shallowly. “I can’t believe I’m doing this, but Granger, I’m on your team.”

XxX

_Salamander blood interacts with Griffin’s claw to produce a highly volatile solution, necessary to the potency of the Strengthening Solution…._

“Working on your OWLs?” Ginny looked up at the sound of Dean’s voice.

“Huh? Oh, yeah… It’s nice not having Snape as a teacher, but Slughorn isn’t making the class any easier.” Ginny chewed the end of her quill.

“It’s good that he isn’t though, could be the difference between a pass and a fail for the Potions OWL.” Dean placated. “I barely passed that exam though, so I won’t be of much help.”

“What can I help you with then, Dean?” Ginny asked calmly.

“Sorry, I don’t mean to bother you. I was just wondering, what happened to us?” Dean picked up a stray quill and began drawing designs on a corner of parchment to distract himself.

“Happened to us? Like, why did we break up?” Dean nodded. “Well, you were there, don’t you know?” Dean just shook his head. “I guess that’s right, you were there, but you weren’t really _there_. You’re a great guy Dean, anybody would be lucky to have you, but it became pretty obvious to me that I just wasn’t what you were interested in.”

“How so?” Dean looked at her intently.

“Well, lots of things… Oh. This is about Seamus isn’t it?”

“What? No. Not at all, I’m just trying to figure out…”

“Yes, I’d say you have some things to figure out. Don’t worry about me or our relationship Dean. It’s over and that’s better for both of us I think. Go with your heart, ignore all that stuff that your past and your brain is telling you and make decisions based on what you feel, not based on what other people want from you or think is best. You know what’s best for you, you’ve known yourself the longest.” Ginny patted his arm and looked back to her essay.

“I’m beginning to think I don’t know myself at all,” Dean muttered.

“What was that?” Ginny asked.

“Nothing. Thanks, Ginny.” Dean left her to her work, as the portrait hole closed behind him, Ginny looked to Hermione and nodded. She jumped off the couch and made her way towards the redhead.

“Thanks a million Ginny, how do you think he’s doing?” Hermione asked.

“I think he’ll be fine, a couple more days and they’ll be together forever.”

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. “Finally, a good sign. Would you like me to check that over for you?” Hermione gestured to the mostly finished essay.

“No thanks, it’ll be alright. Can you tell me why all of my ex-boyfriends are gay though?”

“I guess it does appear that way, huh? You know, I’m pretty booked at the moment, but if you’d like I could…”

“You’re the best Hermione, but for the most part I like to do my own match-making. If, however, you could point me in the right direction of a _straight_ male, I would be much obliged.” Hermione laughed.

“Well… I’ve got just one or two more confidence boosters to send his way, and then I’m sure Neville would love to take you out.” Hermione whispered. Ginny looked over at Neville, who was currently buried deep in a Herbology book across the common room. Almost as if he had heard them, Neville looked up, eyes naturally connecting with Ginny’s, he blushed and returned to his book.

“Neville? I suppose the Yule Ball was pretty fun back in 3rd year. Eh, why not? I’ll give it a shot. Thanks, Hermione.”

“Anytime. Hey, have you seen much of Seamus today? I hope he hasn’t spent the day with Patrick.”

“I think he’s in the first year dorm, came back from lunch pretty annoyed that Patrick sat with him again, but trying to hide it. I haven’t seen him since.”

“Good to know, by the way, your essay is excellent.” Hermione shot her a smile and went to write a few things in her planner before running up the boy’s staircase to find Seamus.

XxX

Seamus rarely took long showers, and almost never before supper, but a day like today called for a lot of things, and a leisurely wank was certainly welcome. Staying in the first year dorm the past week had made anything of the sort embarrassingly impossible, and having a boyfriend certainly built up the tension. He walked into the dorm feeling refreshed, and was prepared for a short nap before supper until a far too excited Hermione came into his awareness.

“Merlin, Hermione! What are you doing in here?” Seamus frantically looked for something other than the sole towel he wore to cover himself, but she was sitting right on his bed!

She obligingly covered her eyes so he could throw on a jumper. “Sorry,” she laughed, “I wanted to see how you were doing.”

“I’m decent.” Seamus informed her, sitting down on the bed across from her.

“How’s Patrick?”

Seamus frowned. “I like him less and less everyday Hermione, is that normal? I thought you were supposed to like someone _more_ when you date them. That’s the point, isn’t it?”

“Yes, Seamus, that is the point.” Hermione laughed again. “But when you’re dating someone like Patrick it isn’t surprising that you’re liking him less. He’s a bit of a dick, but as long as you’re being careful he’s good for introducing you into the world of gay relationships. I’m already working on getting someone else lined up for you, and then all will be well.”

“Ooh, who is it Hermione?” Seamus sat up on the edge of the bed.

She waved him off, “I can’t very well tell you now, can I? Stick with Patrick, he’s your best bet at the moment.” Seamus sighed and sank into the bed.

“If you say so,” Seamus reached behind himself and pulled out a smelly sock. He wrinkled his nose and tossed it away. “Whatever gets me out of this dumb first year dorm and back into my own bed.”

XxX

“Merlin, how do you manage to eat toast like that? Gods what I wouldn’t give to have that mouth-”

“Harry! You’re fantasizing out loud again!” Hermione kicked Harry underneath the breakfast table. “I don’t see why you torture yourself by sitting on that side of the table every day, it’s not going to make things any better.” Harry blushed and coughed awkwardly.

“Sorry, it’s just been harder to control recently. Yesterday was brilliant! We actually talked, and I didn’t want to hex him for a moment. Of course, it was really difficult not to tell him how much I… Anyway, after I blurted out that I wished things were different between us it became pretty awkward so I just left. Do you think I’ve messed things up terribly?” Hermione hid her smile behind her hand.

“I think it will still take some time, but you’ve done exactly right. Don’t worry about it Harry, just be patient.” Hermione caught sight of her least favorite couple whispering sweet nothings over rashers of bacon down the table and fought off a gag.

“I don’t know how much more I can take Hermione, maybe I should just look somewhere else… You know some blokes in Hogsmeade, don’t you? Hermione?” Harry followed her gaze and scowled.

“Uh… well yes,” Hermione shook her head and focused back on Harry, relinquishing her white-knuckled grip on her spoon. “Yes, I do know some blokes in Hogsmeade but they’re not for you Harry, no way. Draco will come around in time I’m positive.” She looked back at the nauseating couple. “He’s snogging her instead of eating bacon! There’s no WAY this isn’t some kind of spell.”

“Yeah, just this morning he was talking about how much he dreaded coming to breakfast and having to deal with her, and now he’s like a freaking puppy. This is ridiculous.”

“I agree, and I think it’s time I resume looking for whatever it is that she’s got him under. Other than her skirt,” Hermione growled as Ron’s hand disappeared under the table. A quick flick of her wrist had Ron rapidly withdrawing his hand, and Harry sniggered. Hermione’s anger only ever improved her spell work.

Classes passed in relative mediocrity, and lunch only revealed that Harry was equally infatuated with Draco when he was eating salad (“No wonder he’s so gloriously thin, that handsome git”), and that Seamus had a study date planned with Patrick after the last class of the day. As Hermione walked with Seamus to the library after school, they caught Pavarti and 7th year Hufflepuff Oliver Rivers snogging in a hallway alcove. Hermione winked at Pavarti and continued on.

“I’ve been dropping notes about Pavarti to him for the past week as a thank you to her for helping with you. Seems to be going well.” Hermione smiled as they entered the library.

“Oliver is a nice guy, quiet too. I think they’ll be pretty good together. Merlin, Hermione, where do you find the time?” Seamus asked her.

“Where indeed,” she murmured vaguely. “Have fun!” She left to sift through the biography section, she needed some good old magical historical figures to keep her grounded.

Finding a book about a witch named Esperanza Guilderoth- who apparently was the first witch to start a Miracle-making business for Muggles, far before the Statute of Secrecy was instituted, and lived in Guilder- a country only more famous for its wars with Florin- Hermione spotted Dean sitting at his favorite table in the library and sat in the seat at it furthest from him. He looked up for a moment at her, nodded, and went back to drawing in his book.

XxX

Patrick greeted Seamus with a long, savoring kiss that made Seamus feel utterly adored and utterly used all at once. He pulled back and sat down, taking out his homework from that day. “I think starting on Transfigurations would actually be really helpful today, I didn’t quite understand the wand motion we used today.”

“I can teach you something about wand motion,” Patrick winked, swirling his hips, unashamed of their close proximity to Seamus’s face.

“Ha, ha. No, I really need help with this. We were trying to transform-”

“Gods, Seamus, I feel like I haven’t been able to be really close to you in so long. Can we just, be together for a minute? I promise we can get to the boring homework stuff later.” Seamus hesitated. “Please?” Patrick begged, poking out his bottom lip.

“Oh all right, but-”Patrick was already kissing him, pulling him up out of his seat and setting him on the table.

“You taste so good baby,” Patrick murmured, running his hands up and down Seamus’s chest. His mouth was everywhere, soft and warm. His tongue reached past Seamus’s lips and coaxed the Irishman’s tongue out to play. Patrick’s hands were in his hair, on his chest, on his knee. Seamus was already panting, how could one man envelop him so completely? He felt like he was drowning, and the scratch of the man’s cheek kept him grounded. The hand on his knee started upward, and Patrick’s mouth started down his neck, kissing down to his collarbone and sucking at the skin there. Seamus yelped at the new sensation, Patrick used his distraction to lightly palm his erection through his trousers.

“Whoa, Patrick, slow down there,” Seamus panted out.

“What’s wrong baby? It’s there for a reason, let me help you.” Patrick pressed a little harder, this time stroking up and down. Seamus whimpered. Gods, but that felt good. Patrick kissed him again and this time his fingers deftly undid Seamus’s trousers, reaching down to touch skin to skin. Seamus broke off the kiss to gasp when cool fingers touched him. Patrick smirked and ran his hand down the shaft, rounding the tip with his thumb. He was already up and on his way back down again when Seamus’s brain caught up with what was happening. He jerked back, Patrick’s nails harshly scratching at far too sensitive skin as he forced the man’s hand off of him.

“Patrick that is not what I want right now. We are in the middle of the goddamn library and I need for you to back off this minute.” As if to punctuate his statement, a chair scraped across the floor from the other side of a bookshelf.

Patrick took on a remorseful face, dropping into a wounded pout. “But baby I just wanted to make you feel good, I want to show you how you make me feel.”

“If you want to make me feel good then you can ask me what I want instead of taking it when I say no. I said no and you kept going.” Seamus stuck to his guns, Hermione had warned him to be careful, hadn’t she?

Patrick turned angry. “So what, you’re not even going to let me touch you? I was trying to be nice and give you a taste of it first, but now I suppose you’re going to tell me anything for me is out of the question too? What the fuck? Why do you think I’m here?!”

“I thought you were here because you liked me!” Seamus shouted, biting back tears.

“Well then here’s a great bloody wake-up call, Seamus, if you’re not going to quit being such a bloody prude there’s absolutely no reason for me to be here at all. You might be cute, but you are not worth waiting around for, not to me.” Patrick grabbed his bag and stalked off, leaving Seamus sobbing all alone on the second most secluded table in the library.

XxX

Dean was already standing, fists clenched and quill in pieces. He kept pacing between the wall of books and the table, uncertain.

“Dean?” Hermione whispered. He jumped and looked at her. “Go to him, he needs you.” Dean nodded, started for Seamus, turned back to the table to straighten his books, shook his head, and walked resolutely to where his best mate sat sobbing. Hermione looked after him for only a moment before she was out of the library and off on her own mission.

XxX

“Shay?” Dean questioned as entered the alcove. “Seamus, are you alright?”

Seamus sat on the table where Patrick had left him- knees up, hair ruffled, and with a red hickey still forming on his collarbone. He looked up at his friend, tears in his eyes. He jumped up and flung his arms around Dean, squeezing tight and burying his face in his friend’s shoulder. Dean squeezed him back. He had forgotten what it felt like to have his best mate in his arms, it had been so long since they had spoken, so long since any kind of closeness was between them. Something seemed to settle in Dean’s chest that he hadn’t known until now was desperately out of place. A couple more sobs escaped and Seamus choked them down.

“Shit, I’m sorry.” He hiccupped. “I’ve gone and got you- _hic_ -r jumper all salty. I suppose you heard most of that, too? That’s your table just- _hic_ \- there. Gods, that’s mortifying.” Seamus brushed off Dean’s shoulder and sat back on the table, wiping his face free of tears. “I promise, it’s not always like that. It’ll be fine, he’ll be okay. We’ll be fine.” Dean sat next to him on the table, their shoulders touching.

“Shay… I know it’s not really my place to say, but you shouldn’t be with someone who doesn’t absolutely adore you. Someone who doesn’t want to wait until you’re ready and comfortable, and _not in a fucking library_. You deserve better Seamus. You deserve someone who makes you happy and never, never calls you names.” Dean remembered their last conversation, when he had basically called Seamus a fag. He shuddered in self-hate. Dean wiped a stray tear from Seamus’s face. “Does he make you happy Shay?”

Seamus closed his eyes, and when he opened them he spoke almost robotically, but convincingly enough to Dean who was all too ready for the words. “He does. He makes me laugh, and he shows me things I’ve never experienced before. It’s nice to have someone like him, who knows what he’s- _hic_ \- doing and cares about me. I know what he said before, but it’s…” he hesitated. “It’s probably not true. He’s good for me, I- _hic_ -think.”

Seamus exhaled, long and slow. He leaned his head on Dean’s shoulder, reveling in the closeness of his best mate for the first time in weeks. Eventually, his breathing leveled out and his hiccups stopped. He got off the table and gathered his books.

“Thanks Dean, I just… I really needed that. I’ve missed you.”

Dean pulled him into a hug, “I’ve missed you too,” he whispered. “Also, you should probably check your fly before you leave.” Dean chuckled to diffuse the heavy tension. Seamus blushed profusely and turned around to zip his trousers.

“Thanks again. I’ll uh, I’ll see you around.” Seamus hesitated another moment, scanning Dean’s face. Dean smiled and nodded, wondering when he had started to think that Seamus was the most beautiful person he’d ever seen. Watching him go, Dean felt like he had somehow missed something huge, and that out of place thing in his chest shifted back, and it hurt far more than it ever had before.

Madam Pince stalked around the corner, wand in hand, ready to deliver punishments.

“Oh, Dean, honey, it’s you. I didn’t know you sat back here, I heard some shouting a while ago, but I was dealing with that nasty Creevey boy, he never turns things in on time and always forgets that we don’t carry books on Muggle photography. Did you deal with it?”

“Yeah, it was just a lover’s spat. They’ve both gone now.”

“Thank you for that. It’s hard to keep up with all of the goings-on here. It’s good to know I can depend on you.” She waved her wand at the table to straighten it, and then looked critically over Dean. “Dean, are you alright?”

“Yeah, I suppose… Madam, I think I like someone I’m not supposed to. And it’s hurting my head.”

“I imagine it’s giving your heart quite a turn too, dear. What do you mean by ‘not supposed to?’ According to you or according to others?”

“Both, until this week. Now I think I don’t really care, I’ve just been told to.”

“Well that’s how these things go. You know about my little crush on our caretaker, and there was a time when I thought liking a squ… someone who doesn’t have magic would be completely wrong, but now I don’t give it a thought. Most other people find it abhorrent too, but you accepted it without a problem. Why is your situation different? We love who we love, there’s little reason in fighting it.”

Dean nodded to himself. “I guess you’re right. Thanks, Madam.”

“Of course, Dean. You know you’re welcome here anytime.”

Dean gathered his things from the next table over, and left the library deep in thought. Why not try things with Seamus? He was his best mate, and being without him had nearly killed him. Whatever this feeling was, he’d never had it for Ginny, or anyone else. He’d thought it was always just his ‘Seamus-feeling’ but maybe it was something more.

If only he’d figured that out before Seamus had started dating Patrick. Now it looked like he was stuck in an abusive and dangerous relationship, and unwilling to get out. Oh no.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione stalked out of the library after Patrick. He had some serious answering to do. She caught him a little ways down the corridor, trudging back to the Ravenclaw dorm.

“And what do you call that?!” Hermione caught him by the shoulder and flung him around to face her. She pressed into him so that he backed into the wall. “I give you one job, one! Play nice with this boy for a little over a week so that both of you can be happy forever and you completely destroy it! You kill his self-esteem, ruin yourself in mine and in Dean’s, and now Seamus is supposed to keep it up for Dean? Are you kidding me right now?!”

“Whoa! Calm down Hermione, I was doing my best, but the kid was giving me nothing! It’s been way too long for me, and you told me this would be fun!” Patrick’s words were tough and assured, but he was obviously struggling not to cower under Hermione’s gaze.

“Excuse me for not knowing that fun, in your estimation, is raping and molesting innocent virgin boys! You’re damn lucky Dean was there with me, or I would have been at the wall watching, and I swear to Merlin you would not be standing here in one piece before me.”

“Raping and molesting? Hermione he liked it! Everyone likes it! You’re being ridiculous.”

“HE SAID NO. You knew he was a virgin, that you were the first person he’d ever been with, and you pushed him and manipulated him.” Patrick chuckled.

Big mistake.

Hermione drew back and delivered the second truly felt slap of her life, much harder than the first one had been in 3rd year. “You are the most vile, disgusting person I have ever met in my life. I can’t believe I ever thought you were even worthy of being matched up.”

She turned on her heel and stalked down the hallway. Patrick coughed from behind her.

“Oh Hermione?” She stopped, but did not turn. “If you don’t get me a _real_ date by the end of the week I will tell that little virgin of yours just how you’re playing him, and I’ll turn on ALL my charms to trap him and make him mine.”

“You’re a fucking piece of work, Patrick.” Hermione forced herself to leave the corridor before she did something she might regret.

XxX

Dean was so deep in thought leaving the library, that he ran smack into Harry as he came down the hall.

“Whoa, sorry there Dean. I was just on the way to the library to look for Hermione, but hey, how are you doing? Is everything okay?” Harry studied him closely.

“Yeah, I guess so. I just overheard a big fight between Patrick and Seamus, I know you said them being together was a bad idea, but do you think… Is it possible that it’s unsafe?”

“Unsafe? No I don’t think so. Hermione would never let anyone get hurt. She knows what she’s doing. Patrick is a dick, and he’ll put on the pressure for sure, but… Oh. Oh gods, is that what they fought about? Did Patrick pressure him into something he didn’t want?” Dean nodded. “That absolute _arsehole_. Don’t worry, Hermione is probably already laying into him. She won’t let them get back together now, do you think they are really broken up?”

“The fight made it sound like it, but Seamus seemed to think everything would be okay. He said Patrick made him _happy_ ,” Dean’s voice choked on the words.

“Well, I doubt he really believes that, I’m sure others could make him much happier. Still, I’d bet money they’re apart for good. That’s excellent, excellent. Seamus is out now, right? And a nice bloke too, someone’s likely to snatch him up quick. I bet he’ll have a boyfriend again by the end of the week.” Harry winked at him and walked on by, still on the search for Hermione.

Dean continued up to the common room, now more worried than ever. Did Harry have a thing for Seamus too?

XxX

“There she is! The woman of the hour, of my every hour! How are you, Hermione?”

“Not in the mood, Harry. Patrick is the slimiest little wart I have ever met, and now I have to match him up with someone halfway decent, or everything is ruined!”

Harry fell into step with her, refusing to be deterred. “Yes, yes, I heard all about that from Dean. Nasty business… Did you cuss him out?” Harry was acting like a kid in a candy store. Hermione sighed.

“Yes, I did. He made me say the f word Harry, ugh. I also slapped him. Yes, harder than Draco.” Hermione answered his unspoken question. “He practically raped Seamus in the middle of the library! Right where Dean and I could hear him! Poor Seamus. And he wasn’t even sorry! And then he said Seamus was only good for sex, which is the worst thing you could say to him right now, and I was holding a wandless shield charm up the whole time because if I hadn’t Dean would have taken the whole library down without even meaning to! I’ve never been more exhausted in my life. Anyway, Patrick threatened to tell all if I don’t get him a date by the end of the week. A real one. I’m pretty sure he’s hoping my only option on this short of notice is you, but I’ll show him. I’ve just got a few letters to write.”

“Well, I think Dean and Seamus will be together in no time, no need to worry about Patrick.”

“No, no. My word is my bond, I’ll find someone for him. I’ll give him the best damn date of his life.” Hermione grinned maliciously. “What was that you said about talking to Dean? I’ll talk to Seamus tonight to hear his story, but what did you say to Dean? I need every word.”

Harry related it as best he could from memory.

“Oh Harry!” Hermione laughed. “Harry you are very sweet, but very, very misguided. They’ll be right on schedule, this Saturday, mark my words.”

“What? What did I do? I thought I was helping!”

“Oh, well, you did all right, although it may have been tomorrow without your meddling. That’s okay, I have a couple loose ends before they’re ready to be done anyway. Glad you’re trying though Harry, it is kind of nice to have a sidekick in this business.”

“Hermione, I still don’t understand, what did I do wrong?”

“Well Harry, I believe you communicated to Dean that you have a thing for poor Seamus, and now he’s confident that you will be trying to snatch him up next!”

XxX

“Other side of  the table this morning Harry, remember?” Hermione asked as they entered the Great Hall. Harry scowled, but followed her directions.

“So, what have you got in your planner today Hermione?” Harry asked as she pored over it, her common habit until the Daily Prophet arrived.

“Well, this is mostly a transition day, especially with all that happened yesterday. Seamus is single again, and I think our best bet is to let him stay that way. Show Dean that he has a clear path. That means you,” she pointed her porridge spoon at him, “will have nothing to do with Seamus. I know you don’t really have a thing for him, but we can’t give Dean any more ideas. Also, I’ve got a couple new projects I need your help on. One of them will only take a moment, but the other is likely to take all day.”

“Two more couples? Good lord Hermione, are you trying to set up the school before the end of term?”

“You said it yourself, this Dean and Seamus thing is my most complicated set-up yet. It will only be topped by setting up you and Draco, who, by the way, is extremely peeved that you’re not sitting on your usual side of the table. He can’t stop glaring at the back of your head. It’s rather adorable actually. Don’t turn around! Use your spoon as a mirror if you must. Anyway, I have a lot of people to thank for helping me put this together, and matchmaking is the best way to pay them back.”

This morning, Lavender and ‘Won-Won’ decided to sit just three seats down from them, and when Lavender got up to go talk to Padma Patil the gradual release Ron felt was downright _visible_. He rubbed at his wrist, and frowned, looking as though his memory of getting here was vague and unpleasant. Hermione almost smacked herself in the forehead.

“Of course! How could I be so stupid? I’ll see you later Harry, I have some research to do.”

Harry is only slightly ashamed to admit that he spent most of the rest of breakfast admiring how attractive the angry Draco behind him looked this morning from the convex surface of his porridge spoon.

Hermione showed up to class, but didn’t withdraw her nose from her books to even glance around. At one point in Transfiguration Professor McGonagall started to ask Hermione a question to test if she was paying attention, but before she had reached the ‘er’ in Hermione, the girl had already rattled off the answer without looking up or blinking.

At lunch, she surfaced only to stare intently at Ron and Lavender every few minutes, and to give Harry a Herbology book with directions to leave it where Neville would find it, but have no idea who it could be from. Harry laid it on his bed later that afternoon without question, there was little point, really.

Finally, halfway through their last period of the day, Hermione looked up to lock eyes with Harry. “I know what to do Harry, it’s those damn bracelets! I know what she’s got him under and we can break it tonight!”

Harry barely looked up from his parchment. “That’s great Hermione, awesome.”

“Harry?” Hermione looked at him intently. “Harry, what’s wrong?” She followed his gaze to see a completely oblivious Draco Malfoy holding hands very obviously with Pansy underneath the table. She bit back a groan, Pansy was supposed to be on her team in this! What was she doing?

“How do you spend all of your free time matching other people up when you know that you’re going to be alone at the end of the day, Hermione? How can you be so okay to give other people happiness that you deserve, but can’t have. I’m not even doing most of this stuff and it’s driving me crazy. I just want to be there for him, Merlin have you seen the circles under his eyes? He walks around this place like he’s haunting it, where’s his fire Hermione? I need his fire… I need him back, and I need him to be mine.” Harry clenched his fists as he choked out the last whispered words. “I need to believe that it’s possible to be happy.”

Hermione sighed, she hating seeing Harry hurt this way. “That’s exactly why I do this Harry, because I know what it’s like to love someone and them not know or realize their own feelings for you. Because I know the pain of waiting and the pain of rejection. I know what it’s like to feel like you’ll never be happy again and I don’t want that for anyone, not for one second. Not even for bloody Patrick. I do this because on the days that I don’t feel like I can be happy, at least I know I’ve made someone else happy. And this week? This week when I’m so close to destroying the most falsified and unhealthy relationship I’ve ever seen and simultaneously bringing together some of the most genuine and loving people I’ve ever met has been one of the hardest weeks, and will continue to be, but at the end of it will be supreme happiness. And I have to believe that. You do too, Harry, believe that the end will be joy and the journey will be but a cherished memory.”

Harry just gripped her hand in acknowledgement, blinking back tears.

XxX

“I wish I hadn’t needed most of the day in that book! Harry, there is so much to do and very, very little time to do it in. First off, I need you to track and monitor everything about Theodore Nott. Record everything strange, cute, normal, idiosyncratic, whatever. Know his favorites, his bottom ten, his mom’s uncle’s name- all of it, by tomorrow morning.”

“Got it. Dobby!” Harry called, and the house elf appeared before him instantly.

“Harry Potter, sir! Dobby is ever so happy to see you. Is there something I can do for you?” Dobby adjusted one of his many hats and stood up straight, puffing out his thin chest.

“Yes there is, Dobby. You look great, by the way. I need for you to tail Theodore Nott and learn everything there is to know about him by tomorrow just before breakfast, and then report to me. Can you do that?”

“Of course sir. Dobby is happy to help his friend Harry Potter, sir.” Dobby disappeared with a crack.

Hermione was giving him a 9 on the look-of-doom scale. Harry colored slightly, he had forgotten that Hermione would not react lightly to him using a house elf as a personal slave. “You heard him, Hermione! He wanted to help! Besides, he’s free now, he could have said no if he’d wanted to.”

“You just call him up here like he’s some Victorian servant coming at the ringing of the bell. Come on Harry! You know better than that, you were a part a S.P.E.W., remember?”

“Yes I remember, and I’m sorry. But you can’t act like there’s a better way to get this information so quickly.” Hermione just glared at him some more. “ What was next on the agenda?”

“You got that book to Neville, right?” Harry nodded. “Good, that’s essential. I figure two days with that book and he’ll be asking Ginny out no problem. You did say he still sings that waltz in his sleep, right? And that he dreams about her?”

“Oh yes, he’s still interested in her, there’s no question of that. But how is a Herbology book going to help that?” Hermione just rolled her eyes and moved down the list.

“I need you to sneak these things out of Slughorn’s stores.” Hermione handed him over a list of potions ingredients. Harry watched it unfold in his hands.

“All of this? Are you sure, Hermione?”

“What? Of course I’m sure. Slughorn likes you, and you can use the cloak if you must. I know for a fact he doesn’t have any Crayruga flesh though, I’ll have to see if there are some colonies in the black lake- if not we will have a serious issue.”

“Crayruga? You’re making that one up,” Harry laughed.

“It’s a genetically modified breed of arugula and crayfish that grows in clusters in shallow water Harry. I am positive Hagrid has experimented with it in the past because two years ago he had green pincer wounds on his hands. Now focus! We don’t have a lot of time. I need you to meet me in Moaning Myrtle’s bathroom with everything in an hour. I’ll grab some sandwiches because we won’t be around at dinner. If you see Draco, smile at him, but do not speak. If you see Neville, tell him how great and successful he is, that any girl would be happy to have him, and for the love of Merlin, if you see Seamus get out of there as fast as possible! One hour, go!”

XxX

“Pansy! Pansy, wait!” Just as Hermione reached her the Slytherin whirled around.

“What, Granger? I thought we wanted the same thing! What was that you were pulling this morning?” Hermione took a step back instinctually.

“Me? What? No, I was just about to ask you that. What are you talking about?”

“Potter always sits across from Draco at breakfast. Every day. They make faces and catch each other’s eyes, and gaze lovingly when the other isn’t looking. It’s sickening really. But it’s Draco’s favorite part of the day, and you waltz in announcing that he shouldn’t sit there and then leave him to seemingly pine after you when you rush out? You may not think you and Potter are dating, but the whole rest of the school does, and Draco certainly did not need you mucking with his happiness today of all days. It’s hard enough for him to get out of bed these days, but knowing that his mother is sick at home with no one but house elves to watch her is absolutely tearing him apart. You watch your step Granger, or I’ll have your wand.”

“Oh my… how did I miss that? I’ve been so busy this week, I haven’t really watched Draco reading his letters… I suppose that’s why you were holding his hand in class then? Comfort?”

“Obviously.” Pansy sneered. “I saw that you had the same idea. So did Draco.”

“I’m sorry. I’m normally so on top of things. Thank Godric I’ve asked your help on this, otherwise everything would have fallen apart.” Hermione rubbed her forehead to stave off a headache. “I told Harry to sit there because I knew Draco would be particularly interested in him today after their conversation, and I was hoping that distance would force another civil exchange, I didn’t realize there were interfering factors… and then when Harry saw you and Draco in class today… well it didn’t go so well on my side either.”

“Apology accepted. Just keep it in mind next time.” Pansy, having blown out all her steam, and obviously actually wanting to work with the Gryffindor, seemed not to know how to continue. “I know that you’re busy, I’ve been watching your work. I noticed that you’re working on quite a few this time around, do you have a timeline for when Draco will be up?”

“Yes, of course I do. I’ve got a whole plan marked up, but would you walk with me? I’ve got quite a few matters that need attention.” The girls set off down the corridor whispering frantically, but even the portraits couldn’t catch their words.

XxX

“Hermione, half of this stuff I’ve never even heard of before, but you were right that Slughorn had it all. Why did I have to leave 20 galleons on his trunk, though? Surely this potion can’t be that expensive.” Harry dropped his knapsack next to the cauldron she already had brewing.

“The ingredients are almost all exceedingly rare, and Slughorn is so greedy he often steals from the grounds. We’re lucky he doesn’t know about the Crayruga or he’d likely have decimated the lake’s stores by now. I managed to get some though,” she gestured to a pile of squirming green claws that kept inching towards the drain in the floor. “Fortunately, this potion only take a couple of hours to brew, and then Ron will be free of that witch at last.”

“Let’s hope this works then. Got any sandwiches? I’m starved.” Harry rubbed his stomach wistfully.

“Sure, they’re by the sinks. See anyone while you were out?”

Harry had already shoved food in his mouth when she asked, and struggled not to choke on his overlarge bite. “Uh, yeah. I saw Patrick first, he winked at me and said he was ‘looking forward to Saturday,’ I suppose you haven’t found him a date yet?”

“Oh! No, I have, I just owled him a few minutes ago actually, he should reply by tonight. He looks a bit like you, dark messy hair and all, maybe Patrick will actually fall for it at first glance. That’ll show him.”

Harry smirked. “Yeah Hermione, you’re really getting back at him all right.” Harry poured himself some pumpkin juice as he continued. “I also saw Neville, and told him what you said about him being good enough and everything. Do you really think he needs that much of a confidence boost? It’s just Ginny.”

“Harry, please, when are you-ouch!” In her fury to cut the Crayruga quickly, one of the pincers had caught her finger. A bright spot of blood appeared on the tip. “Knew I should have grabbed my dragonhide gloves… When are you going to learn not to question my methods Harry? She may be ‘just Ginny’ to you, but she’s practically the matron of magic to him. Can you help me keep this stupid plant still?”

XxX

Fours hours later they had a merrily bubbling pot of what looked like rotted strawberries and smelled like wet hippogriff. Hermione had never looked happier. She sprinkled some ground tentacula leaves over the top and sat back.

“It’s perfect Harry. Absolutely perfect.” Just then, an owl screeched through the bathroom, only arousing Moaning Myrtle from her quiet seat in the u-bend to add to the noise.

“Oh good! This’ll be from Patrick’s date then.”

“Nobody ever sent me an owl like that, so I won’t have one _in my bathroom_!” Myrtle wailed, chasing the owl out as soon as Hermione had grabbed the letter. Myrtle turned to look imploringly at Hermione. “Hermione don’t you think you should set up me and Harry? I think a date with him would be _divine_!”

“Sorry Myrtle, Harry’s already got someone. And his parents have a strict _living-only_ policy for dates.”

Harry had to cover his ears to drown out the cries.

Hermione gathered up their ingredients, decanted the potion into two cool vials, and they got out as quickly as their feet would take them.

“Hermione did you really have to insult her like that? Now we won’t be able to go in there for _weeks_.” Harry tripped over himself as they stumbled into the corridor.

“Yes, I know, but I seem to have lost some of my patience since second year. Can you believe we spent over a month with her? Besides, I didn’t want her messing up this thing with Patrick, she hates him more than she hates Olive Hornby.”

“Who did you get for him? Anyone I know?” Harry peered over her shoulder trying to read the letter, she folded it up and put it determinedly in her pocket.

“I’m not sure if you know him, his name’s Kenneth Towler. He used to be a male escort, but quit when his sister got sick. He lives with her in Hogsmeade and can definitely stand up for himself. I also think he’s just the right mix of interesting and compassionate to keep Patrick interested, but teach him about boundaries and real relationships at the same time. He’s a couple years older, but he quit school early so he can stand to learn some things from Patrick too, I think they’ll balance each other out well. If Kenneth had some innocent boy like Seamus, he’d freak him out with his sex drive and experience, but if Patrick had anyone else capable of calming him down and maturing him he’d get bored and run off with some floozy. And Patrick has more than enough love to take care of the sister too, and she’s a sweetheart. She’ll teach him how to love himself, and he’ll give her the world.” Hermione sighed happily.

Harry stared at her. “It’s like you made them for each other, Hermione! How is this possible?”

Hermione only laughed at his incredulity. “What can I say, Harry? I have a gift for matchmaking. Now, let’s destroy Lavender and _Won-Won_ for good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How am I doing? I'd love to hear from you!


	5. Chapter 5

“So that’s it, if I just pour it on him it will destroy the spell?” Harry asks as they approach the portrait hole.

“Yes, in theory. If you can though, get the bracelet off too. Can’t be too careful with this. _Bangers and mash_.” The portrait swung open, and they climbed through. The common room was empty except for Neville, who was pouring over his new Herbology book, courtesy of Hermione and Harry, and glancing furtively at Ginny who sat on the other side of the room drawing. “You look nice tonight, Neville.” Hermione said as she passed him on her way upstairs. As she reached the top she coughed.

Ginny looked up, “She’s right Neville, did you do something to your hair? It looks fantastic.” Neville blushed and stammered out a thank you. Harry just shook his head as he ascended his own staircase.

XxX

Hermione had never felt more like a mad scientist as she did now. Lavender was sleeping peacefully in her bed, and Hermione carefully peeled back the covers to reveal the wrist bearing the bracelet. She uncorked the foul smelling potion, and held her breath as she poured the entirety of the vial on the shining silver.

“AHHHHHH!!!” Lavender sat up abruptly, knocking the rest of the vial out of Hermione’s hand. But her work had already been done. “It burns!” Lavender continued, breaking into sobs. Her hand instinctively gripped her slimy wrist. “Ew! _Lumos_!” Lavender’s reddened eyes immediately connected with Hermione’s. “Did you do this?” she asked, choking on a sob. Hermione nodded cautiously, a hand on her wand to defend herself.

Suddenly, arms were around her neck, Hermione had a flare of panic _Is this really the way I’m going to go?_ before she realized what Lavender was mumbling, “Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou…”

“Guys? What’s going on?” Pavarti questioned groggily.

Tentatively, Hermione hugged back the girl in her arms. Lavender pulled back.

“You saved me! I thought I would never get free! Look at what it did to me!” Lavender moved aside the silver band to reveal skin reddened with scratches and scabs all over. “I put up glamour charms to hide it, but it hurt all the time. I know you probably just want Ron to yourself, but I’ve been trying to get up the nerve to tell you to have him for weeks now, and the spell wouldn’t let me! I thought it was just supposed to give him a little push, but it sucked both of us in!”

“May I see it?” Hermione asked quietly. Lavender nodded and pulled it off.

“I swear I never meant to hurt him, it was just supposed to be for a little bit, until the relationship got normal. It wouldn’t come off! And now,” Lavender shuddered. “Now I can’t even remember what it was that I saw in him. I’ve never been more happy to be free of a man in my life. In fact, I might just swear off men altogether at this point… I’ve always wondered how life on the other side was.”

Hermione barely heard her ramblings. “This rune… this isn’t what I thought it was. This is much more powerful and manipulative. Thank Godric the potion works on it too. Where did you get it, Lav?”

“Some dark corner in Diagon Alley, I thought the whole place smelled awful, but these were so pretty! And I thought they would be cute, like a little magic to keep our relationship strong. The witch who sold them to me was awful pushy though.” Lavender idly inspected her finally free wrist.

“Are you sure you were still in Diagon and not in Knockturn Alley?”

“Knockturn? Oh, the street might have said that after all, I can’t really-” Lavender collapsed on the floor.

“Eeeek! Hermione what do we do?!” Pavarti screeched.

“Oh no, Ron!” Hermione looked up, torn for a moment. She flashed her wand so a bright light appeared and then dashed away. “Okay, Pavarti, I need for you to levitate Lavender to the hospital wing, now. I have to go check on Ron. Got it?” Pavarti nodded tentatively and grabbed her wand.

Hermione flew out of the girl’s dorm and across the common room to the 6th year boys. She had never been more grateful that the magic neglected to expel her from this part of the tower. She ripped open the door, terrified that she was too late. What if she had hurt him terribly?

Silence greeted her. She lit her wand, but the dorm was still. The first year in Seamus’s bed turned over, and Harry’s curtains parted.

“Hermione? What’s going on?” he asked sleepily.

“Did you do it? Did you pour the potion over the bracelet?” Hermione asked in a loud whisper, breath still coming in pants.

“Yeah, of course. It’s right here,” Harry picked up the silver band off of his trunk to show her.

Unable to take it any longer, Hermione gave up her place in the doorway and rushed to Ron’s bedside. The curtains were mostly closed, but they were parted just enough that she could see his face sleeping peacefully. His wrist, like Lavender’s, was red and scabbed from where he had tried to get it off, but his determinedly deep sleep refused to be broken. He emitted a loud snore, mumbled something unintelligible, rubbed his now free wrist, and smiled. Hermione realized she was crying and quickly wiped at her face.

“I guess he’ll sleep through anything, won’t he?” she laughed through the tears of relief. “Pavarti’s taken Lavender down to the hospital wing, but I suspect she’ll be alright as long as Ron looks this peaceful. Keep an eye on him though, would you?”

“Of course Hermione, he’s my best mate too,” Harry said.

XxX

“So the Rune was one much darker in nature than I originally suspected, and Lavender had gone into shock after having it removed because she’d been trying to for so long. Ron had too of course, but Lavender had actually known what the bracelet was supposed to do, and so was driven slightly mad because she hadn’t thought it was supposed to affect her so. Ron must have suspected that there was something wrong with the bracelet, but in this case, not knowing actually saved him some pain.” Hermione rattled off to Harry as they headed down for breakfast the next morning.

“So Lavender will be okay though, won’t she?” Harry asked.

“Yes, yes. She really just needed to sleep off the shock of such an abrupt change. She’ll be back for afternoon classes, and for the three detentions Professor McGonagall has given her as punishment. Technically, using this kind of magic on another student is grounds for expulsion, but McGonagall figures Lav has already suffered quite a bit from this one.” They entered the Great Hall to the sounds of clinking flatware and rowdy students. “Sit in your normal seat today, would you?” Harry just shrugged and sat down.

“So Ron’s alright, you’re sure?” Hermione asked for probably the tenth time already that morning.

“Yes Hermione, he’s fine. He was still asleep when I came down, but given what happened to Lavender, that’s not surprising. I checked though, and he was still breathing and everything. I’m sure he’ll be down in no time.” Harry dug into the platters of food before him.

XxX

“Harry, it’s been four hours. Are you sure Ron is okay?” Hermione asked as they sat down to lunch after morning classes.

“Hermione, I’ve checked on him after every class, and I’ll bring him up some lunch after this, I really don’t think you need to worry. Madam Pomfrey didn’t even give anything to Lavender, and she had it way worse than him. I’m sure it’s fine.” Harry was starting to feel like this conversation was scripted, and he’d done this scene 50 times already.

“No, I think we should go and check on him now. He does need some sugar though, I can wrap up some of this in a napkin and we can head right up there.” She stood and gathered some food. Harry burst out laughing. “What?!”

“Look, here he comes,” Harry smiled.

Sure enough, Ron Weasley was walking in the doors like nothing was the matter. He sat down next to Hermione and began filling his plate. He was on his third bite when he did a double take.

“This is lunch food. When did they start serving lunch food at breakfast? I swear this school is getting weirder by the day.” He shrugged and continued eating.

Hermione finally closed her mouth and sat back down. Harry couldn’t help laughing.

“Well, what’s wrong with you two? Look like you’ve seen a vampire.” Ron looked down at himself, “I’m not a vampire, am I?” he mocked.

Harry chuckled harder before taking a deep breath. “Not yet, mate. It’s just that it is indeed lunch, you slept through breakfast.”

Ron paused. “Huh, never done that before,” he shrugged and continued eating. “Say, what’s your problem, ‘Mione? Did that cat of yours take your tongue?”

Hermione’s face split into a huge smile and she wrapped her arms around him. “Nothing’s got my tongue, Ronald, don’t be absurd,” she scolded, but she couldn’t keep the smile from her face.

Lunch continued rather normally, but it had been so many months since this ‘normal’ that Hermione didn’t stop smiling for a single minute. As they got up to leave, Hermione began filling Ron in on what he had missed that morning.

“So in 5436 BC the elves were killed nearly to extinction when a group of giants came out of the brigadalian forest with clubs they had made from tuskalusk bark. This is important, remember, because tuskalusk bark has special properties of-”

“Oh fuck, I’m going to be sick,” Ron managed, right before vomiting the lunch he had just eaten all over the ground of the Entrance Hall. Lavender, who was coming to lunch fresh from the hospital wing, was just ten feet from them, but backing up quickly.

“Don’t come any closer!” she yelled, clutching at her stomach.

“Lav-” Ron vomited again.

“Don’t say my name! And don’t look at me! I’m going to go up these stairs, and you go talk to Madam Pomfrey, she’ll ex-” Lavender lost her breakfast too.

Hermione took one look at the mess in the corridor and switched into action mode. “Harry, take Ron to Madam Pomfrey, the long way- don’t go near La- that girl. I’ll stay here and clean up before the rest of the school gets out of lunch.”

A camera flashed across the scene. “Whoa, Hermione, is there anything I can do to help?” Colin Creevey said, surveying the whole scene through his camera lens.

“You can stop taking pictures and help me siphon this away.” Hermione sighed.

“This is wicked gross!” the boy said as he drew his wand and started to help.

“Isn’t it?” Hermione said, placating him. “Listen, I would really appreciate it if those pictures didn’t go anywhere,” Hermione stowed her wand as they finished cleaning the last of the mess.

“My pictures almost never go anywhere. I just like taking them,” Colin said, snapping a picture of Hermione as she stood in front of him. Despite the annoyance, Hermione couldn’t help but be grateful; Colin had been helpful in the library with Dean too.

“Thanks, Colin.” She paused, considering. “You know, if there’s ever someone you want set up with, I would be plenty willing to-”

“Oh no.” Colin wrinkled his nose, looking directly at Hermione for perhaps the first time ever. “I don’t like the idea of relationships. I mean, I get that some people like them, but I’ve already got my camera and my brother and my friends. Who needs a girlfriend in all of that? I just don’t see anyone like that.” Colin put the camera in front of his face again, capturing the image of the half opened door to the Great Hall full of lunching students. “Thanks, but I’m good.”

Hermione just smiled and followed her friends’ path to the hospital wing.

XxX

“Madam Pomfrey says he needs to stay away from her, her name, her scent, everything, for at least the next week. Any exposure to her sets his body into turmoil trying to fight off a spell that isn’t there anymore, and then his body rebels when he finds out it isn’t. It’s like going through drug withdrawal, but it’s only very bad around her or memories of her.” Harry whispered to Hermione before she went in.

“We can see him though, right? Like he’s okay to talk to us?” Hermione asked tentatively.

“Yeah that’s fine. I’m going to head to class, you stay with him though, he needs you.” Harry patted her shoulder and left.

Ron was gazing up at the ceiling when she walked in. She sat down next to him and rubbed his arm briefly to announce herself. It was nice being able to be this close to him again.

“I’m sorry, ‘Mione, I guess I haven’t been any kind of friend to you these past few months, have I?” he whispered, still looking up.

“It’s not your fault. I should have figured out the whole thing sooner, then you wouldn’t be stuck here.”

“That’s crazy, how could you have known? You’re already the most perfect person, but somehow you manage to still expect too much of yourself,” Ron looked over at her and smiled. “It’s not a terrible trait to have, I suppose.” He tucked a lock of curly hair behind her ear, and she blushed. Their eyes locked for a moment, but Ron looked away, back at the ceiling.

“To think, without all of this-” Ron gagged as he thought of _her_ , he swallowed and resolutely continued. “business, something entirely different could have happened.”

Hermione was emboldened by his statement, and refused to let another second go by that she wasn’t jumping at the chance to be with the man she loved. She took his hand. “It still can, all you have to do is ask.”

Ron looked at their joined hands, and then at her, hope blooming in his eyes. “May I?” he whispered, voice breaking.

She nodded, and he brought her hand to his lips, laying a soft kiss there. Her smile hurt her cheeks.

He pulled her wrist closer, “May I?” he asked again, waiting for confirmation before kissing her wrist. He continued this on her forearm, her inner elbow, her bicep, her shoulder, her cheek, and then she was laying next to him in the bed, their mouths so close his words brushed against her lips. “May I?”

She kissed him, one hand on his face and one on his chest. And he grinned against her lips, too happy to worry about unimportant things like teeth getting in the way. The relief and joy she felt swelled up inside her and made it difficult to breath, she kept pulling back for breath, and then leaning back in to get more of him, never enough of him.

She pulled out her wand and muttered a teeth-cleaning spell on him, she wasn’t taking any chances of her first kiss with him being tainted by the vomit his ex-girlfriend had caused, literally. He just laughed and took her lower lip between his. Their thoughts were exactly in sync:

 _Finally_.

XxX

“Okay, I get it, you guys are a couple, but can you please surface for one minute and give me an update Hermione? I thought you had like, a hundred million things to do to get ready for tomorrow.”

Ron pulled back from Hermione with a grin, pressing one more small peck on her lips before starting on his bacon. “Wos going on tomorrow?” He asked around a mouth of food.

“Oh do calm down Harry. Us being so publically together is making the object of your affections very happy indeed, if you haven’t noticed.” Hermione took Ron’s hand as she opened the Prophet.

“Who’s Hawwy like?” Ron asked, mouth still full.

Hermione looked at him affectionately, “Oh my, you have been out of the loop for awhile. Don’t worry, I’ll fill you in later.” Ron just shrugged. “As for everything else, things are running smoothly, Dean is just waiting for another big event to break, which will happen tomorrow, Theo and Luna’s date is all set up thanks to the information Dobby provided, Kenneth and Patrick will have a marvelous date tonight, and Seamus will be using the rest of the day to get comfortable with being himself so that he can be with Dean tomorrow.”

“But what big event is going to break?  It’s been two days now since Seamus and Dean last talked, and there’s no movement from either side. Although Dean does keep looking at you two. Why does he keep looking at you two?” Harry picked at his eggs.

“Because we’re adorable, obviously,” Ron smiled, squeezing Hermione’s hand. “This is ‘Mione we’re talking about Harry, she knows what she’s doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the break from Deamus but, as Hermione would gladly tell you, they need some time!


	6. Chapter 6

“Half an hour?” Pansy asked Hermione as they walked quickly down the hall after class.

“Half an hour. 7th floor.” Hermione turned the corner like they’d never spoken.

XxX

“Just so you know, Potter, The Thinker has to actually have some brains,” Draco quipped as he entered the corridor, seeing Harry sitting on a stone statue.

“Oh shove it, Malfoy. I’m not bothering you, am I?”Harry leaned back, fighting to not look at the door that had just appeared behind him. Hermione had told him to meet here, hopefully there was some update about Seamus and Dean. He’d really started to get excited about their getting together.

“Actually you are, you’re sitting in my seat.”

Harry got up. “Then have it, your highness.”

“I like the sound of that, Potter, I think I’d like you to address me as such from now on.” Draco smirked as he perched lightly on the stone. He didn’t even _sit_ , he _perched_.

“As you wish, king of that one stone troll in the corridor no one ever goes down. Don’t let me forget your whole title, of course.”

“I’ll thank you to note that I am actually king of all the stone figures in this whole hallway, and they’d be happy to fight you on that.” Draco examined his nails as he said this, but before Harry could respond, a strange sort of grinding noise came from underneath Draco, and suddenly he was on the ground.

“Draco, you do realize the statues _already_ have a master?” Pansy Parkinson walked up, laughing slightly at the picture of Draco on the ground. “They belong to the school, and don’t appreciate being told what to do from anyone else.”

“Whatever,” Draco grumbled. “It was just a joke.” He rubbed his bum where he’d fallen on it.

Harry realized it had been a joke. Actually, the whole conversation had been almost entirely civil, and just a couple of well placed smiles could have transformed the conversation into one he might have with Ron, or another of his friends. He smiled at their progress.

“Well, I think you both should apologize to this statue, together.” Pansy said flatly.

“What? Pansy, are you imbibing potions? It’s a statue, and I’m not about to _apologize_ to it. Especially not with Potter.” Draco curled his lip, still looking far too attractive in Harry’s opinion.

“Yes, you will. Now!” Pansy gave them both a little nudge towards the statue. They stood awkwardly about 5 feet from it. “Closer,” Pansy warned. The two men looked at each other as if they were friends sharing the direction of a crazy old lady from down the street. Harry shrugged and moved closer, Hermione had asked him to do weirder things… probably.

“Now, say something nice.” Pansy commanded. Draco opened his mouth-

And then everything went black.

XxX

“Get off me, Potter!” Draco batted at his arms, breaths coming fast and choked, and Harry was still trying to get his bearings. Where were they? He had a brief flash of the last surprise portkey he had taken in 4th year, but shook his head to clear it almost immediately. He hadn’t been touching any peculiar objects, and his belly button hadn’t been hooked backward; Pansy was annoying sure, but that was mostly because she was dating Draco, not because she was evil.

Harry shifted to the side and sat up. “Calm down, you’re fine, nothing’s going to hurt you.” Harry said calmly, he was almost certain now that Pansy had just shoved them into the Room of Requirement, no big deal really.

“You can’t actually know that! It’s completely dark! Who knows what all is in here?” Draco seemed to be scratching around frantically for something to hold on to. “My wand isn’t working! Why isn’t it working?”

“Draco, you need to calm down.” Harry stretched out his hand, ignoring the swelling he felt in his chest when he grabbed Draco’s. “Pansy is your friend, she wouldn’t put you in danger. And I’m not a danger to you either.” He tested a quick nonverbal _lumos_ on his wand, nothing. “I’m sure if the wands don’t work it’s because we don’t need them. Think of light, think of light really hard, and the room will provide it.”

Draco thought of light so hard that he actually squeezed Harry’s hand. A small fireplace appeared a couple feet from them, in front of it a coffee table and a couch. The coffee table was laid with a bottle of firewhiskey, a deck of cards, and two glasses.

“Good work, this’ll do for now,” Harry stood, only realizing he was still holding Draco’s hand when his movements were forcibly stopped. He blushed and let it go, walking to sit on one end of the couch.

“I still don’t like that you can’t see beyond this. There aren’t any walls, just darkness. How are we supposed to get out?” Draco looked around the dark space nervously.

Harry shrugged. “I’m sure we’ll get out when we need to.” He shuffled the cards in his hands, “Up for a game while we wait?”

Draco looked at the cards suspiciously. “What are those supposed to be? That is not what exploding snap cards look like.”

Harry looked at the cards in his hands and chuckled. “You’ve really never seen these before?” Draco’s face remained unchanged, unsure if it was acceptable that the cards were so foreign to him. “I guess you wouldn’t have. They’re Muggle playing cards.”

“Muggle? No thanks.” Draco sat as far from Harry on the couch as possible, sitting on his hands and looked warily about the dark space surrounding them. Harry continued shuffling, he had always found the repetition of it soothing. The cards separate, they flow together, they are condensed into a single stack. Over and over.

“Will you stop that infernal messing about?” Draco snapped. Harry stopped, worried that he had offended him beyond repair. If they were really stuck in here, this could be the first test of how they would be as anything other than enemies… If he failed here, it would never work out.

The silence seemed to stretch for years; Draco at one end of the couch and Harry at the other, sitting and looking at nothing. Harry snuck a glance at Draco. He sat with his back perfectly straight, and his face utterly impassive, the only thing that gave any hint he was alive was the occasional flickering of his eyes to the mysterious darkness. Harry sighed and idly tapped his fingers against his knee. He could feel the words welling up in him, and he tried to stop them- he really did- but honestly, what’s the point in being here if they didn’t even talk? A fight would almost be better than this endless silence.

“This is boring! Can’t we please play some cards? Or do _something_.” Harry exclaimed, unable to take anymore.

Draco blinked, “You are the most impatient person I have ever met.” Harry refused to reply about how absolutely formal and boring Draco was when not provoked. It would do them no good to fight here. Draco sighed as if he were about to make a huge compromise, “I suppose, if it would entertain you, we could drink.”

Harry hesitated. Normally, he had no problems getting drunk- actually he quite enjoyed it, and it _had_ been awhile… But no. Harry was way too horny a drunk, and with the literal objects of his every fantasy (except for that really odd one with Krum a few months ago) sitting right next to him looking so delicious there was no way he would keep his hands to himself. He shook his head.

Draco jumped on the reaction immediately, a gleam of challenge in his eye. “What’s the matter, Potter? Don’t want to ruin your virgin sensibilities by having a bit of the devil’s water? Afraid I’ll out drink you?” Draco uncorked the bottle and poured some firewhiskey into each glass.

“You? Out drink me? Never in a million years, Malfoy. You’re the lightest lightweight in the school, I’ll bet Lavender Brown can out drink you.” Harry looked pointedly away from the glass.

Draco, already closer to Harry than before in order to pour the drinks, leaned in close. His breath ghosted across Harry’s cheek. “Prove it.”

Harry could have sworn his heart had leapt from his chest and was now galloping around the room, only hidden by the persistent darkness. His flustered brain struggled to comprehend what was happening, and all of his former arguments were forgotten in that beautiful, freeing rush of _why the hell not?_

He reached past Draco and grabbed the drink. “Bottoms up, Malfoy.” The alcohol burned on its way down, and Harry could have sworn Draco was watching him, but then the blond was pouring the liquor down his own throat. Harry was mesmerized by the way his Adam’s apple worked, but managed to shake himself from the stupor before Draco looked at him again- the alcohol was already having strong effects. He could almost feel it in his veins, rushing through and tempting him to do something ridiculous, something daring, something… personal.

Harry poured them another drink, and they gulped it down, eyes not leaving each other.

“Why are you dating Parkinson?” Harry blurted as Draco poured the third drink.

“I’m not.” Draco answered quickly, and then looked shocked at himself.

“Yes you are,” Harry persisted, the whole school knew it was true.

“Not really, it’s just a cover.” Draco said before slamming the bottle down and covering his mouth.

“For-”

“Drink up, Potter. Don’t tell me you’ve already had enough,” Draco said quickly, downing his drink and looking slightly panicked. Harry drank, but was fascinated at the spark of panic in the Slytherin’s eye.

As soon as Harry set down his glass Draco spoke again. “Why are we really here? Who planned this?”

Harry laughed, but was cut short by his need to answer this man anything he asked. He was, after all, slightly, possibly, probably, completely in love with him. “I don’t know, didn’t I already tell you? Parkinson shoved us in here, and that’s why we’re here.”

“Yes, you told me.” Draco answered. And then growled, running his hands through his perfect hair. Harry hummed in appreciation.

“So what are you cov-” Harry began again.

“Shut up, Potter! Don’t you realize? I have to answer everything you ask me, and you have to answer all of my questions! This bottle has been laced with Veritaserum!”

XxX

“Do you think it will really work?” Pansy asked Hermione when they met up at the rendezvous point.

“Two sexually frustrated teenage boys who are mad for each other locked in a dark room with one couch and a bottle of Veritaserum laced firewhiskey? They’ll be drunk and spilling all within the hour. Unless I’ve made a glaring miscalculation, they’ll be Hogwarts’ biggest couple come morning.”

“I feel badly though, Draco hates being in situations he can’t control, and this one is all about that.” Pansy picked at her nails nervously.

“Don’t worry, he’ll only be nervous for awhile, and then Harry will tell him how he feels and all will be well.” Hermione clapped her hands. “Oh, I am so excited for this! Harry will finally be happy, and he won’t even know I did it until tomorrow!”

XxX

“Hermione did this, I’m sure of it.” Harry grumbled, throwing a pillow over his face. How could she do this to him? She knew how many secrets he had to keep, and from Malfoy there were simply too many to count. Just one misplaced rise at the end of a sentence would spell out his doom.

“But why would she be working with Pansy? She hates Pansy!” Draco exploded, frustration from his lack of control boiling over.

Harry was silent for a beat before bursting, “Probably to get us together! And she doesn’t hate all Slytherins!” Harry groaned. “Fuck.”

“What did you just say?”

“Fuck.” Harry ground out. “You asked a question. I thought we had agreed on no questions! Apparently, trying not to answer just makes you answer more loudly.”

“I didn’t ask you, I was talking to myself.”

“Well apparently the potion doesn’t give a fuck. How long until it wears off, do you think?” Harry asked.

“About an hour.” Draco replied automatically, then frowned. “You asked a question, now I get to ask one.”

Harry tried to protest but Draco silenced him with a look that promised extreme pain if he stopped him. Harry may have been a little turned on.

“I thought Granger was some famed matchmaker,” Draco took a deep breath and Harry watched his knuckles go white as he formed fists. “Why would she want _us_ to get together?”

XxX

“So, as a thank you to you for helping pull off one of my biggest match-ups so far, I’m perfectly willing to help you out. Sadly, I don’t know much about you, what do you look for in a partner?” Hermione said.

“Shouldn’t you wait until you know for sure? I mean, this could fail big time,” Pansy stalled, looking far more hesitant than Hermione had thought possible from so strong a person.

“No, it’ll work. But even if it doesn’t, I couldn’t have done it without you. Now let’s see, I’ve got a couple of prospects that are very intelligent, you seem like you would enjoy that. And of course you’d want someone half-blood or more… How much older are you willing to go?”

“That’s not necessary, thanks for the offer though, I really-”

“Oh my Godric, you already have someone, don’t you?” Pansy remained pointedly silent. “How did I not know? Who?!”

“Look, I’d really rather not talk about it. What I have with him… well it’s not something I want to be publicized. So I get that you like to stick your nose in people’s business, but if you know what’s best for you, you will stay out.”

Hermione held up her hands in defense. “Of course, sorry, I’m just not used to not knowing. Is he much older?”

Pansy sighed. “No, he’s our age.”

“Forgive me, but is blood purity really so important to you that you would hide your love because he isn’t pure enough?” Pansy loosed an exasperated sigh.

“Look, can you keep a secret Hermione?” Pansy asked, leaning closer. Hermione smiled; they were finally on a first-name basis.

“I know more about most people than they know about themselves, and I never tell a soul without just cause. I will protect your secret with my life.”

“Daphne Greengrass, a girl in Slytherin, broke up with her girlfriend over the holidays. She’s not really over it, but I know it’d be good for her to get back out there again. The problem is, with the backlash she’d face from anyone knowing she’s lesbian, there’s no way for her to meet potential dates. Could you find someone for her instead of someone for me?”

Hermione’s disappointment that the secret was not about the mysterious boyfriend was masked by her excitement of a new case. She skimmed through her mental database. “I’ve got just the thing, I can have the whole thing set up for a date… Sunday night? Will that work for her?”

Pansy smiled. “I’m sure it will, thanks Hermione.”

“Sure! And you know, anytime you want someone to talk to about your mystery man…”

“I’ll come to you Hermione.”

“Good.” Hermione beamed. “Now, I hate to set up and dash, but I have two other dates to check up on tonight, see you around!”

XxX

“Why would she want _us_ to get together?”

“Because she thinks we would be good together.” Harry burst, biting his lip to keep it at that. “And-” Harry tasted blood.

“And?” Draco prodded.

“And she thinks you fancy me as much as I fancy you.” Harry covered his face with the pillow again. Draco laughed softly and Harry felt tears pricking at the corners of his eyes.

“Well, I’ve always known Granger was smart, but I must say I’m disappointed in how much she missed the mark on this one.” Harry’s nails were digging into his palms now to stave off the sobs, he had never felt so stupid. Damn Hermione and her stupid plans, 100% success rate Merlin’s wrinkly arse.

Draco removed the pillow from Harry’s face, leaning over his prostrate form. Harry’s breaths were choked from the effort of not breaking down, and here Draco was mocking him.

“Ask me how I feel about you,” Draco whispered. Harry shook his head, not trusting his voice to stay steady. “Harry,” Draco prodded. “Ask me.”

Harry drew a shaky breath, mortified yet still unable to deny him. “How do you feel about me?”

Draco looked straight into his eyes, “I fucking love you, Harry Potter,” and kissed him.

XxX

“So by my watch, it’s been an hour since Harry and Draco have been locked up together, so they should be well on their way to happiness.” Hermione and Ron were walking the corridors.

“I don’t know Hermione, do you really think they’ll be good together? I mean… it’s _Malfoy_ ,” Ron said.

Hermione threw up her hands. “Why doesn’t anyone ever believe me?” She sighed, grasping onto Ron’s hand again as they walked. “Believe what you will, come morning everyone will see. Besides, that’s not why we’re here.” They walked outside onto the grounds.

“Then what _are_ we doing here?” Ron asked, squinting at the setting sun. “If your work is done, and Harry is otherwise engaged, maybe we can go have some time to ourselves?” He squeezed her hand and smiled. She kissed his nose.

“I would love that, but not right now. As a matter of fact, my work is not done, not at all.” Ron’s figure visibly slumped. “Now, did you check on Patrick and Kenneth like I asked?”

“Yes, yes. They met at the edge of Hogsmeade, gave each other a far too long look down, smiled, and walked off to dinner.”

“Were they talking? They can’t have a quiet first date that’ll never work!” Hermione’s voice rose as the hysteria set in.

“Whoa, calm down. Yeah, uh they were talking about… Quidditch? Yeah, that first, but they pretty quickly figured out neither cares that much for it. Then they were talking about responsibility, I think Kenneth mentioned something about quitting a past job. Then they were out of earshot, seemed to be getting on well enough though.”

Hermione sighed deeply, “Well that’s good to hear. Hopefully I’ll talk to him in the morning and not before then.” She scanned a mental checklist. “I hope Seamus is doing okay, just one more day to hold out. And that leaves just one thing to check up on, and then we can have our own date night!” Ron followed her eagerly.

XxX

Friday mornings Luna always started by the lake. The gulping plimpies were always eager to see her, and playing with them gave her that extra boost of strength she always needed to make it through to the weekend. It also made her forget that Ginny was probably going to be out with some guy and Neville would be in his dorm and all of her classmates would avoid her like the plague all weekend, so she, as usual, wouldn’t have any plans.

When she reached the lake in the cool morning light, she saw that the plimpies were actually running away from her instead of towards her. It took her nearly half an hour of sitting in the shallow waves for one brave little plimpy to approach her. She offered him a seaweed disk and he gulped it happily. Suddenly, a few more advanced. After receiving treats and pats themselves the plimpies disappeared.

Luna stared after them, what was wrong? They had never acted like this before. Were even her nonhuman friends doomed to leave her alone?

Then, a larger wave began rising, coming straight for Luna. She made to stand up so as not to be crushed by it, but then saw that it was a whole crowd of plimpies coming to her! And, in front of them they carried a small plimpy, too small to be very fast at all. The plimpies came and laid the small one on her lap, Luna cooed at the little two-legged creature. But then, she noticed that her little legs were all wonky. One of them had… a note tied to it? Luna quickly untied the note, casting a quick _Episkey!_ on the tiny broken leg. What most people don’t know, is that plimpy legs are incredibly fragile, and whoever must have attached this note need only have tied it on to snap it. No wonder the plimpies had been so afraid!

Immediately healed, the plimpy burst from her lap to join it’s friends again, but not before splashing Luna in the face with a huge kick of its leg- in plimpy culture this is a great honor.

The sun was fully risen now, and classes would begin soon. Luna grabbed the note and set off for class, only stopping once she was safe inside Professor Binns’ class. She sat in a corner, hiding from her classmates who often sought to ridicule her, and opened the damp note.

_“Twenty-two_

_of these clues_

_await you today._

_At the end,_

_I intend,_

_to show you a new way._

_Loneliness, long your mate,_

_Will fade at the sight of your date._

_I take this time,_

_To tell you in rhyme,_

_Why he’s the perfect guy:_

_Every dusk,_

_With hands brusque,_

_He feeds your little allies._

_More will come, if you wish,_

_If not, banish me with a_ swish! _”_

Luna sat in silence for five minutes before she blinked and folded up the paper. Someone else plays with the plimpies? Someone who might be interested in her? And who sent the mysterious note? Obviously not someone who plays with plimpies often…

Luna didn’t catch anything her ghost professor said that day, she was too busy anticipating her next note.

XxX

“Now, if my calculations are correct-”

“And they always are,” Ron inserted.

“Well, not- okay yes. Anyway, Theo should be on note 17 of 18, and Luna should be on note 20 of 22.” Hermione was practically skipping towards the Forbidden forest. “This is one of my favorite parts, because they’ve both been lead within 20 feet of one another, but have no idea they’re learning about each other!” Ron just smiled at her passion- how did he get so lucky?

“See? Look here!” Hermione whispered, pointing between the leaves of a bush.

Ron bit back a laugh at the scene before him. On one side of the clearing, Theodore Nott stood with a lit wand to the page of a note he had clearly just dug from the ground, and as he read he kept making little excited jerking motions like he couldn’t contain himself. Every once in a while he’d stop, sift through his bag for a different note, or a quill to make some kind of note, and then go back to reading like the dirt-smeared note like it was the most valuable treasure map he’d ever encounter.

On the other side, Luna stood holding a note that seemed to be woven of silver and had been hanging on a low branch when she approached. She too, read the note with excitement, but hers was so subdued only her friends would have recognized it for what it was. She was continually looking up at the skies as if to thank them for such a blessing.

Separating them was a huge tree trunk. Obviously it was hundreds, maybe thousands of years old, but it wasn’t growing anymore. The top had been completely obliterated, leaving only the wide, lumpy trunk behind. Over the years various couples had carved their names into the bark, but most of them were faded now. From the trunk many plants had tried to grow, but they had all withered and died from a lack of direct access to the soil. The tree had once been beautiful and served a purpose, but now it was little more than an ancient family crypt, carved with inscriptions of past stories and cluttered with the husks of trees that had foolishly planted their roots in a fragile and inept foundation.

Luna reached the end of her note first, smiled, and walked straight towards Hermione and Ron.

“She’ll see us!” Ron whispered, looking for a way out.

“No, shh! She’s too preoccupied.” Hermione covered Ron’s mouth with her hand for a moment, just as Luna walked past them.

“How did I get so lucky, do you think? The note says I only have one clue left, Nestirsa, and then I can meet him! Oh and doesn’t he sound perfect?” Luna laughed at something. “Oh of course you can meet him, he’s quite open-minded and curious you know!” Luna continued on out of the forest.

“Who was she talking to?” Ron asked incredulously.

“Oh how would I know? But she does sound well, doesn’t she? We all sound much the same when we’re in love, I suppose.” Hermione smiled after Luna’s departing figure.

“Speaking of in love… I have loved to see you at work, ‘Mione, but do you think you’ve done your part now? I mean, it _is_ our first Friday officially together, and everyone seems to be well and matched up…”

“Oh but they’re not! I have to make sure the Astronomy tower is all set up for them, or else everything could be ruined! They’ve only had a day to get to know each other on paper, and they need a whole night to get to know one another in person before anything is solidified. If anything goes wrong there, I’ll be a failure for sure!” Ron just smiled and pulled her close.

“I love you,” he said, kissing her softly. She hummed against his lips.

“Love you too.”

XxX

Theo reached the Astronomy tower before Luna, his clue leading him to, “ _The image of me in light, imprinted on the clear night_.” He was frantically trying to assure himself that he wasn’t meeting Draco here. So panicked was he, that he almost missed Luna’s arrival.

“Oh. Hello Theodore,” Luna said, looking shyly anywhere but him. The observation deck held a delicate table and two chairs, adorned with fairy light and covered platters. Theo locked eyes with Luna in exultant shock, and before his smile had the time to stretch his whole face, he grabbed a rose from the tiny covered table.

“Good evening, Luna.” He said, pulling out a chair and motioning for her to sit.

She accepted the rose with a smile, walked to the opposite side of the table, and sat down. “Of course you may sit, Theodore.” She took a long whiff of the rose as Theo shook his head with a smile and sat down. “You know, most people think roses are dangerous because of the thorns, but I find roses to be the most romantic flower. I think that a date with a rose is only made better if the rose pricks a finger.” Before Theo realized what was going on, she pushed the tip of her finger onto a sharp thorn. Red blood immediately seeped from her index finger.

Theo jumped up. “Oh! Luna!” He grabbed his cloth napkin, knelt before her, and put pressure on the slight wound. “Why would you hurt yourself like that?”

Luna just smiled at him. “You were too far away, I think you should sit here next to me. The sun is almost finished setting, and the transition from day to night is too beautiful and lonely to watch alone.” Theo kissed her hand and moved to sit next to her.

The darkness quickly covered them, but they ignored the darkness in favor of each other. They discussed the notes they had received, the stars, the food, and new creatures until the blinking red eyes of Mrs. Norris warned them that they were out far too late and Mr. Filch would surely catch them.

A spare bit of tuna lay on Theo’s plate- he never really cared for fish- and they tossed it to the cat to distract her while they ran down the steps. Since they were fairly close anyway, Theo offered to walk Luna to Ravenclaw tower. She accepted, and at the door she handed him the rose back.

“I was right, pricking my finger did make this date perfect.” He looked from the rose, to her, and back again.

“Yes, that means you can kiss me,” Luna said, leaning in before the words were even out of her mouth. The kiss was chaste, and Theo was redder than Gryffindor when he pulled back, but both went to bed that night happier and more fulfilled than they had been in an age.

XxX

“Wow, Potter, I’d have thought you could last longer than _that_. Pitiful really.” Draco said, cuddling close to Harry’s bare chest.

“Whatever Draco, you were definitely first.” Harry laughed raking his fingers through Draco’s hair. “And I thought we agreed you were supposed to call me Harry?”

“It’s the firewhiskey that did it. I never come that quickly sober… Harry.”

“I’m sure that’s true.” Harry compromised, looking at the strewn out deck of playing cards. “Do you want to play another round?”

“Of speed? No thank you. But I’ll play that fishing game you were talking about earlier, teach me that?” Draco pressed a kiss to Harry’s chest with the words, savoring the rumbling chuckle that followed.

“Go fish? Sure, I can teach you. But, every time the other says ‘go fish’ we also have to drink a shot.” Harry smirked.

“Of that stuff? But it’s laced! I think it’s just finally started to wear off!” Draco complained.

“I know, don’t you want to know all of my true secrets, Draco?” Harry held out the bait, knowing it was too tempting to resist.

Draco flicked Harry’s nipple and sat up, not missing the delicious gasp the Gryffindor emitted. “Fine.”

“You know-” Harry coughed to cover his voice crack as he dealt the cards. “I don’t know how you did it without a wand, but I’m pretty sure you cheated at strip poker.”

“The world may never know,” Draco drawled.

“Is that so?” Harry questioned. “Go fish.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the comments and kudos! I appreciate them so much and love you all dearly for dropping by. The next chapter is the last, but there is an epilogue that I'm still convincing myself needs to actually end somewhere...  
> Also, I'm sorely tempted to write the entirety of Draco and Harry's night together, but felt they were crowding in on Deamus's story a bit too much already.


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione was having a fantastic morning. First, she had woken up next to her boyfriend in a warm bed and then snogged for a glorious 15 minutes before coming downstairs to see the fruits of her labor. Second, the Great Hall had greeted her with a picturesque scene of Theo and Luna sitting shoulder-to-shoulder at the Ravenclaw table eating breakfast and whispering to each other excitedly. Third, Harry and Draco had still not appeared, despite the Room of Requirement becoming light as the sun rose to reveal the door she had left from last night. Fourth, Patrick had already come up to her to express his ‘supreme gratitude for the best night of his entire life,’ although watching him walk away uncomfortably was a bit much. Fifth, Ginny had informed her that she and Neville were going to have lunch by the lake that afternoon, because he had finally gotten up the confidence to ask her out. Everything seemed to be going quite well.

Harry entered the Great Hall with a bang, and looked more thoroughly snogged than Hermione had ever seen him in his life. Although, she supposed, to anyone else it probably looked like just another fight with Draco. He strode to stand across from Hermione.

“You,” he pointed, “are the most meddlesome, irritating person I’ve ever met in my entire life.” He finished sitting down and scooped some food onto his plate. A smile quickly swallowed his anger. “But damn if I don’t love you.” He beamed at her.

“Hey, that’s my girlfriend you’re talking to,” Ron said slightly belatedly around a mouthful of food and a grin he couldn’t suppress. Hermione ignored him.

“So it went well? What happened?” Just then, the Great Hall doors opened again, revealing Draco Malfoy, looking as perfectly groomed as ever.

“Merlin that bastard is determined to look perfect on his death bed… I’ll just have to fix that.” Harry said, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. Dean, sitting on the other side of Ron, simply stared.

“Ron,” Dean whispered, but the Weasley was still stuffing his face. “Ron!”

“Huh?” Ron practically shouted, turning to Dean.

“Is Harry saying that he and Malfoy… hooked up?”

“What? Oh, yeah. Don’t know how I feel about it myself, but ‘Mione reckons they’ll be right good for each other, and she’s never wrong. Besides, Harry’s been mad about him for ages.” Ron turned back to his food.

“Huh,” Dean whispered to himself. He looked between Harry and Draco, who seemed to be locked in some sort of staring contest. Dean watch Draco incline his head slightly, but obviously in a nod.

“Fuck!” Harry exclaimed, dropping his fork.

“What? What’s wrong?” Hermione asked, drawn from her dabbing at Ron’s cheek lovingly.

Harry blushed deeply. “Erm, nothing. Sorry. Just thought I saw… something,” he muttered, and returned to staring at Malfoy.

XxX

“Hey, Harry!” Dean called. “Wait up,” he jogged to catch up.

“Hey, Dean, what’s up?” Harry asked.

“Well, I just wanted to apologize… I know this past week I said some things about Malfoy, and I’m sorry, I really didn’t know.” Dean ducked his head.

“Wow, that really was just this week, wasn’t it? Seems like an age ago.” Harry shook his head in disbelief. “Don’t worry about it though, already forgotten.” Harry paused, seeming very far away. “You know, every minute that I didn’t know if we would ever be together stretched for an eternity. I thought I’d never be happy again. But taking that leap… well, it took a bit of a push, but I’m so glad I did. I feel like I could do anything now, you know?” Dean withheld his mental _Actually, no._ “But all the same, we aren’t really ready to let the school know- politics with his parents and all- so if you could keep this a secret that’d be grand.”

“Of course, Harry. Of course I will.”

Harry smiled broadly and turned down the hall, projecting all of the contentment he felt. Dean felt the disconnect between himself and Harry more firmly than he ever had. How is it that one night could make the miserable, brooding Harry of the last months- years, even- disappear without a trace? And Malfoy had been _smiling_ this morning. _At his breakfast_. If love could do that, then no wonder everyone was searching so desperately to find it.

And no wonder Seamus was in such pain when he found that his happiness had been so cruelly denied. Dean had to blink back tears now when he thought of how he had treated Seamus; he had rejected him, insulted him, and completely shut him out. All because of some ridiculous Muggle notion that love between them would be indecent.

The hateful thoughts that had to do with his sexuality were far from him now, but still Dean was terrified to even speak to Seamus. Obviously he knew now that he felt something more than merely friendship for the boy, but what was he supposed to do with it? Seamus probably hated him by now, and they hadn’t talked other than the library incident in weeks. Was Seamus still with Patrick? The rumor mill had whispered something about Patrick and a local out last night, but Dean was still afraid to be too hopeful.

Dean had a brief thought that if by some miracle Seamus would talk to him, and maybe even go out with him, that if things then didn’t work out their friendship would be ruined forever. But a sharp pang in his chest reminded him that at this point, they really couldn’t get much further from friends. Feeling that pain brought it to the forefront of his mind: the acute hole in his chest that only seemed mended by Seamus’s presence, and as he thought about it the pain spread. It started in his chest, but soon it was reaching, burning the tips of his ears, sanding away the soles of his feet, and tearing his stomach to pieces. Dean leaned against the rough stone of the wall to steady himself and took several deep breaths.

The happiness that Harry and Malfoy, and Ron and Hermione felt came to mind as the keenest type of contrast he knew. There were two sides to being in love, and Dean suddenly knew that he and Seamus were stuck on the wrong side, and the only way to fix it was to stand up, be a Gryffindor, and tell Shay how he felt.

XxX

Seamus was trying, he really was, but seeing Ron and Hermione so happy, and Patrick back from a great date that he just _had_ to project about to the whole Great Hall, and Theo and Luna getting cozy as well was all just far, far too much. He felt like this past month had completely drained him of everything. He had lost a best mate and a boyfriend, and with them they took what felt like his last chance at happiness. After all, if even your best mate is disgusted by you, how can you hope to find someone who isn’t?

He left breakfast early and went out to his favorite part in the courtyard. He sat in an archway facing the lake, the cool stone on his back contrasting with the warm sunlight on his face. He tried to think of something- anything- else, but everything seemed to bring him back to this loneliness that was carving a hole in his stomach. He bit his lip to prevent tears, but a quick scan of the courtyard told him he was alone, and he was just too tired of fighting them anymore.

The tears fell quickly and silently, finally free from their confinement. It was a small release, but these days, the small releases were the best he found. He heard feet shuffle behind him and rushed to wipe the tears from his face.

“Seamus?” Dean asked, approaching. “Oh Godric, Shay,” Dean caught sight of his best mate’s face and rushed to cradle it. “I’m sorry, I meant to come sooner, I should have come sooner. Please, please don’t cry.”

Seamus closed his eyes to block out the picture of the man who just continued to break his heart, pushing out more tears. Dean wiped them away with his thumbs. Seamus took a dragging breath, “Why do you only show up when I’m crying?”

“Because I’m an idiot, Shay. Why are you crying?” Dean kissed his forehead softly and then moved to sit next to him, taking his hand.

“It’s stupid, I’ll be fine, you don’t need to worry yourself about me.” Seamus said, sniffling.

“Well that’s not going to work. I’m afraid you’re stuck with me Shay… if you’ll have me that is.” Dean said quietly, voice breaking.

XxX

“What are they saying? Hermione, is it working?” Harry asked eagerly. Ron fiddled with the extendable ears.

“Well how am I supposed to know? Ron do you have those untangled yet?” The trio huddled behind a pillar, watching the couple talk.

“Yeah, here you go.” Hermione levitated one end of the ears to right underneath the archway where the two Gryffindors sat next to each other. They picked up the other end, but all that came out was an awful buzzing.

“ _Muffliato_! Damn it Harry, why’d you have to teach that to the whole dorm? Dean probably threw it up before he went over there.” Hermione brought back the ear and moved to sit on Ron’s lap in another archway.

“It’s a useful spell!” Harry whisper-yelled. “Besides, it’s probably better that we don’t know the exact words. I mean, you two are never going to know what Draco and I talked about all night.” Harry yawned obviously. “Speaking of which, I am pretty tired from not sleeping and all. I think I might head up for a nap…”

“Oh stop acting as though you’re the only one who had a good night, Harry.” Hermione rolled her eyes. “Look, they’re getting closer!”

XxX

“Wha… What?” Seamus asked in disbelief. Dean kneeled before him.

“Oh Shay, I’m so sorry. For everything. For ignoring you, dismissing you, calling you those awful names, and, probably most of all, for taking so long to come around. But I love you Seamus Finnigan, I love you in a way that I thought was always just because you’re my best mate, but now I finally know that it’s because I never want to be with anyone else. And I sure as hell can’t stand to see you with another prick like Patrick.” Dean took a deep breath, looking into Seamus’s eyes. “I know it’s wrong of me to ask, but I’ll beg if I have to, would you- could you- give me another chance?”

Seamus stared, tears spilling over again.

“Oh no, Shay please. Talk to me. Send me away and I’ll never come back, I’ll switch houses or schools, just please, please don’t cry.” Dean wrung his hands in his lap, wanting to help but unsure of how.

“No-” Seamus choked. “Merlin no, don’t you dare leave.” Seamus took one of Dean’s hands, freeing it from the torture of its brother. “You’ll have every chance with me Dean, you never have to beg because I will always be here waiting for you. That’s what love is.”

“You still… you still love me? After all of that?” Dean asked.

“Forever.” Seamus whispered.

Dean’s face burst into a blinding grin. He traced Seamus’s cheek with his free hand. “How did it take me so long to realize that you are the most beautiful person I have ever seen?” Dean murmured. Seamus’s eye were still red, his nose was a little runny, and his mouth dragged in breaths shallowly, but Dean was mesmerized by the pull and push of air past those lips. Those lips he longed to taste. Softly, softly, he pressed his lips to Seamus’s. He pulled back, staring at Seamus from this new angle of extreme closeness. He meant to say something, but before the words formed his lips were back on Seamus. His hand pushed into the blonde’s hair, seeking purchase as he felt himself falling, falling to a place where he didn’t ever want to leave. Seamus pushed into him, seeking more of him to taste, to feel. Dean felt a hand on his chest, on his hip, circling around to his back to pull them closer together.

Shay’s tongue traced his bottom lip and everything suddenly got much more heated. Their seating arrangement was abruptly far too much distance between them, and Dean became aware of a dull cheering in the background, nearly drowned by the pounding of his heart and the essential sound of Shay’s breaths in his ear. Between kisses he gasped out a new plan.

“You know – the dorm—itory—is open. Want to-- ?”

“Mmm god, yes.” Seamus replied.

XxX

“Merlin Harry, just alert the whole school about them, why don’t you?” Ron shushed.

“Oh come on! That was beautiful. This whole matchmaking business is-” he took a deep breath, puffing his chest slightly, “really fulfilling. I feel like I can do anything!”

Hermione just laughed. “Well, I’m glad you feel that way, Harry. But, like you and Draco, Seamus and Dean may want to keep their relationship a secret for awhile, so don’t cheer too loudly.”

“Well that’s ridiculous. As soon as Draco talks to his parents we’ll come out, and not a day later.”

“Yes, I know,” Hermione sighed. “But that’s their choice, don’t take it from them. This transition will be hard enough without external pressures. I’m happy for them.”

“So, who are you going to match up next, Hermione? You’ve certainly had a big week,” Ron commented.

“Oh, well a big part of the reason I pushed for so many this week is because I plan to take a bit of a break. I’ve got one more date to set up tonight as a favor, and then- well I don’t know if I’ve told you this Ron- but I’ve got myself a match to tend to.” She kissed him.

“Ugh, you guys are sickening, luckily I’ve got somewhere to be-”

“Potter, I do believe you’re late.” Draco interrupted, coming around a stone column to glare at Harry pointedly.

“Don’t be such a drama queen, Draco, I was just observing a very exciting development in the Hogwart’s dating pool.” Harry said, going up to the blond.

“Granger and Weasley are old news,” Draco dismissed. “Although I am told I have you to thank for my current position, Gr-Hermione. Thank you, your help is much appreciated.” Draco nodded to her, Hermione smiled at him, and Ron looked like he had just been hit with a paralysis charm. “If you’ll excuse us,” Draco said, placing his hand at the small of Harry’s back and leading him away.

Hermione watched with no small amount of delight as the two walked away, whispering and kissing each other. She had done well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of content! But I've got a fabulous epilogue to go up next week :)


	8. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a firm believer that epilogues should basically be PWP; we've done the plot, now it's time to get to the fun stuff. You have been warned.

XxX 2 weeks later XxX

Seamus hated porridge. It was slimy, grey, and smelled faintly of wet dog- no matter how much cinnamon the house elves dumped on top of it. But, of course, that was all that was left on the breakfast table once he got there half an hour late. Ron had been sure to take all of the bacon, and Colin Creevey seemed to have an unhealthy obsession with toast, so naturally that was all gone too.

Spooning through his slop to avoid eating it reminded him of the very reason he had been so late in the first place- yet another fight with Dean.

It was stupid that they were still fighting over this. It had taken them how long to become a couple and now that they were finally happy Dean still refused to come out? Seamus just wanted to be able to hold his hand in the hallways, go on a date in Hogsmeade, kiss him in greeting. Dean claimed to want these things too, but even Neville hadn’t been officially told yet! The day they had gotten together they had been in Dean’s bed when Neville came up after his date with Ginny, and the second Dean heard the lock click open he had shoved Seamus underneath the covers. And it had just gone downhill from there.

As had become custom, Dean slept in Seamus’s bed last night, but Seamus caught him sneaking out to go to his own minutes before Neville’s _Tempus_ charm was set to wake him up. Seamus had waited until Neville had gone down to breakfast, but he was done with this sneaking around thing. What did they have to be ashamed of? Nothing!

_Apparently not to Dean_ , he thought. He searched the table for any other food source in vain, and his stomach growled to protest its emptiness. Releasing a sigh, he resigned to his fate: a life in the closet with nothing but porridge to sate him.

XxX

“ _Hermione_ ,” Harry whined for probably the tenth time that morning. “Can’t we please do something? Look how miserable he is!” Harry nodded down the table at Seamus, but Hermione didn’t even spare the Irishman a glance.

“You mean look how miserable you are?” Hermione laughed. “You can’t vicariously come out through Dean and Seamus, you know.” Harry looked to the Slytherin table.

“But I just want them to be happy! And me, me being happy would be nice too. But I understand where Draco’s coming from, and I can wait.” Hermione shot him a pointed look. “I can! Probably.” Harry ran his hand through his hair, knowing Draco’s eyes were on him and knowing how much he hated the motion. “It just sucks is all.”

“I think it’d be kind of fun, sneaking around all the time. All those romantic rendezvous and secret hideouts?” Lavender jumped in.

“Oh shut up Lav, it’s not like you have to do any sneaking around either. Daphne was way too happy to stick it to her parents. _Some_ people have respect for their families.” Ron said, glaring at his ex. Things had gotten a little weird there in the past couple weeks, since Hermione set Lavender up with Daphne Greengrass, Pansy’s friend. Luckily, the whole throwing-up-at-the-mention-of-each-other had worn off in a few days, and by the end of the week they could stand to be in the same room, even talk to each other. Hermione theorized that it helped that they were both in much happier relationships now, but Ron was still pretty sick of her hanging around all the time. Hermione, however, loved having the insight Daphne gave to Lavender. Daphne was a watcher- even more so than Hermione- and had figured out about Harry and Draco within 12 hours of their becoming a couple. As the trio understood, a good deal of their first date had consisted of Daphne talking to Lavender about the school’s most controversial couple.

So now, Hermione tried to keep Lavender close for all of the inside information. She kept promising Ron that she would just become friends with Daphne soon and cut out the middleman, but the truth was she was starting to enjoy Lavender now that she was infatuated with someone other than her boyfriend. Also, Daphne was _really_ intimidating. Beautiful, smart, quiet, passionate, and fearless. Her parents had threatened to disown her when news of her relationship with Lavender broke just after three days of them being together, but Daphne held her ground and her parents backed off almost immediately. So even her riches and status were kept intact. Lavender and Pansy were always talking about how open and welcoming she was, but Hermione got the distinct impression that Daphne wanted nothing to do with her, and especially not with Ron.

“Daphne was making a stance for equality! She has so much respect for her family she refused to let them live in the last century. She almost lost her inheritance for us!” Lavender stood up with a huff and walked over to the Slytherin table, where she quickly sat next to her girlfriend. Hermione followed her path until a cold glare from Daphne had her whipping her head back around to face her fellow Gryffindors.

“Ron, please stop antagonizing her. She’s not actually that awful.” Hermione said.

Ron looked at her incredulously. “Do you hear yourself, Hermione?”

“He’s got a point there. Three weeks ago you were fantasizing various ways of killing her in her sleep.” Harry put in.

“A lot can happen in three weeks.” Hermione said pointedly. “Besides, since I’ve taken to part-time matchmaking, Daphne’s insight is really helpful to keep my lines in the water.”

Ron looked to Harry, who wasn’t exactly paying attention anymore. “Do you have any idea what that means? _Lines in the water_ , I swear Hermione, you have to be making this stuff up.”

“It’s a _fishing_ -” Hermione started, but then stopped as something caught her eye. “Looks like we won’t need to do anything after all, Harry.”

“What?” Harry said, looking up from yet another staring contest with Draco- really they were far too obvious.

But the sight of Dean marching up to the Gryffindor table had captured more than just his attention. The whole cafeteria watched as Dean put a hand on Seamus’s shoulder, turned him around, and planted a big one right on his lips.

The kiss caught Seamus so much by surprise he immediately released a loud moan. Dean was using all of his tricks in this one, and it was instantly too much and not nearly enough. Dean pushed him back against the table, using his height advantage to press him back, Seamus thought briefly about the mostly full bowl of grey porridge behind him, but the thought was lost the second Dean’s tongue entered his mouth. He tasted like peppermint, and his soft tongue stroked along Seamus’s, telling him silently how much he adored him. Seamus ran his hand down Dean’s chest, and circled behind him to pull them closely together as the kiss deepened. Their hardness met through their robes and Dean shivered above him, pushing harder against his boyfriend. Seamus was now almost laying on top of the table, and Dean straddled him, grinding against that glorious hardness.

“EXCUSE ME.” A sharp voice cut through their haze. Dean pulled back sharply, and Seamus suddenly felt the presence of warm mush against the back of his head. The porridge.

McGonagall had never looked so terrifying in her life, and Dumbledore… was he _smiling_?

“We will see you in the hall. Immediately.” McGonagall said shortly. The boys turned towards the door, not missing all of the shocked faces around them. Some looked outraged, and other merely surprised, but it was startling how many of them looked, well, excited. “Carry on with your breakfast, just because you don’t have classes today doesn’t mean you can hang around here all day.” McGonagall marched out of the Great Hall, but Dumbledore positively skipped after her.

XxX

“What do you two have to say for yourselves? That kind of behavior could result in detention for a month- possibly even expulsion! You must have been breaking half a dozen school rules about etiquette, health, and sanitation!” McGonagall’s mouth looked so pinched Seamus was sure it was about to disappear into oblivion. He couldn’t blame it, really. “I’m sure you have something to add, don’t you, Albus?”

She directed her glare to Albus, but he seemed shocked to be addressed at all. “Well… er… obviously you two will have to be more respectful of the common areas… but, I must ask: Was it Ms. Granger who set you up? I’ve been waiting for her to get to you two for ages, I noticed you went through a bit of a rough patch a few weeks ago.”

The three of them just stared at the old man, who seemed to be bouncing on the balls of his feet. Dean recovered first.

“Erm, yes. Hermione set us up a couple weeks ago-”

“Albus! What are you _saying_?” McGonagall interrupted, with a most uncharacteristic splutter.

Dumbledore just smiled at her innocently. “I believe, Minerva, I am congratulating the new couple on their happy partnership.”

“But the _rules_!” Dean half-expected her to stop her foot in tantrum.

“These two seem to be going against the intolerant stereotypes of the wizarding world, and while they may have broken a couple small public displays of affection rules, they were fully following the spirit of this school and of their house by taking bold action to destroy intolerance, and I think they should be commended on their actions.”

“You think they should be _commended_ for nearly having intercourse in the middle of Saturday brunch?”

“No, no. You so graciously stopped them, a commendable action as well. They should be commended for their commitment to equality, and to love.” Dumbledore said, sending a twinkling smile to the two still-shocked boys.

McGonagall opened and closed her mouth like a fish for a few minutes before huffing and turning on her heel. Her shoes clacked against the stones as she marched back to her living quarters. Dumbledore watched her go, still bouncing slightly.

“So… we aren’t in trouble?” Seamus asked quietly. Dumbledore turned back to them.

“Oh no, you’re uh- off the hook, I think they say.” Dumbledore leaned in. “But, just so Professor McGonagall doesn’t resign, let’s keep the public displays within reason in the future. I need someone to keep me in good standing with the governors. Three- er- _two_ homosexual couples in the last two weeks, while quite wonderful in my opinion, may shine a harsh light on our goings-on here.”

“Forgive me, Headmaster, but I didn’t know you were so passionate about this subject.” Dean said.

“Most don’t, but if my students continue to be as brave as you two, that might not be the case for much longer.” Dumbledore sent them another twinkling smile. Dean wanted to ask another question, and Seamus was so bursting he couldn’t figure out which to ask first, but Dumbledore just shook his head, touched their linked hands, and gestured to the Great Hall. “I believe you two have an announcement to make?”

XxX

‘ _Please, Draco?_ ’ Harry thought. Draco just sent him a look that screamed, ‘ _Look what just happened to them!_ ’

‘ _That’s ridiculous. Daphne and Lav are doing fine! And Dumbledore looked like Hagrid when he got that dragon’s egg in first year._ ’ Harry thought back. Draco was an excellent Legilimens, and since Harry was pretty much the worst Occlumency student in the history of the universe, they had quite a few conversations like this. Draco quirked his eyebrow at _dragon’s egg_ , but was prevented from further reaction when the doors opened again.

Dean and Seamus entered the Great Hall holding hands. With all eyes on them, Dean brought their linked hands to his lips and kissed Seamus’s hand briefly. They quietly challenged anyone to stand against them for a moment, and then went to sit next to each other at the Gryffindor table, but not before Dean snatched a platter of bacon and eggs from the Ravenclaw table. Seamus beamed at him like he held the world.

‘ _See?_ ’ Harry found it difficult to keep the whine out of his thoughts. ‘ _Your parents love you, they won’t disown you or hate you. We can adopt, or get a surrogate! I want kids too, and-_ ’

‘ _STOP._ ’ Draco thought back at him, and Harry could feel him withdrawing from his mind. Draco chewed at his fingernail across the Great Hall, a very private habit. Harry could see his resolve weakening, and decided to push his advantage one last time.

‘ _Don’t you wish you could do that to me in public?_ ’ Harry pictured the scene they had watched mere minutes ago. He knew it had gotten him hard, and doubted Draco’d had a different reaction. ‘ _Or in the courtyard?_ ’ He imagined Draco pressing him into the cold stone and crushing his lips and tongue against his neck in the middle of free period with everyone watching. ‘ _Or during class?_ ’ Harry imagined them sitting side by side in class, holding hands, his foot stroking against the Slytherin’s. He pictured his hand releasing Draco’s and moving to the seam of his trousers, stroking him into hardness in the middle of History of Magic.

Draco was moments from biting right through his lip. When he had initiated this mental line of communication their first morning he had never imagined this. Harry’s imagination was so incredibly vivid. He shifted in his seat, but his trousers were still uncomfortably tight. Harry shifted to a fantasy of them by the lake in the middle of summer, grinding on a picnic blanket in the warm sunlight and a glass on the table next to Draco broke. He reigned in his magic quickly, but he had never felt more tightly wound in his life. Fine, two can play at this game.

At first, Harry thought it was his imagination, just a subtle brush at his hardness that could have easily been made up. But the second stroke was firm and strong, right along his length that made him gasp. His eyes snapped to Draco, but the blond’s eyes were tightly closed, although an unmistakable smirk graced his lips. Harry returned to pushing his fantasy of the two of them lakeside in summer, but again he felt an invisible hand gripping him, stroking his shaft, and rounding the tip. His knuckles went white against the table and he switched his thoughts. If he kept the fantasy up he would be coming within minutes.

Draco seemed to like the idea of pressing his advantage too, and he conjured a second invisible hand to run up and down Harry’s chest while the original set a teasing pace on his cock under the table. Harry’s eyes were closed, and he was struggling to keep his breathing under control. The hand on his chest came around his back to pull at the hair at the base of his neck and Harry gulped. This had to stop. He opened his eyes briefly to glare at Draco, but the Slytherin just smirked. ‘ _What was that about me not being able to do this in public?_ ’ And he released his grip on Harry’s head, but just as the first hand rounded the tip of Harry’s cock, the second twisted his nipple and Harry _yelped_.

The Great Hall may have been mostly distracted by the emergence of Dean and Seamus as a couple, but they were about to have a whole other topic of gossip if Draco kept this up. Harry was _not_ a quiet bedmate.

‘ _Lavatory. NOW_.’ Harry screamed at Draco, rising and arranging his robes carefully.

Draco was a little disappointed, he’d wanted to see if he could get Harry to come from across the cafeteria. But the thought of being able to actually touch him when he came, well that was an opportunity he didn’t want to pass up. And, knowing Harry, he didn’t have long before the Gryffindor finished- with or without him.

Pansy rather thought she’d never seen Draco leave the Great Hall quite so quickly.

XxX

Harry was waiting for him in the last stall of the lavatory, and Draco threw up the wards as he walked towards him. Harry was gripping the stall door so hard it threatened to give, and he was clearly counting down the seconds before he plunged his hands into his pants. Draco didn’t hesitate, just walked up and pulled down his boyfriend’s trousers and pants as he knelt before him. He locked eyes with Harry for a moment, and then swallowed him down.

“ _Merlin_ , fuck.” Harry gasped. His fingers wove into Draco’s hair and his grip only spurred Draco on. “God _damn_ it Draco, I swear you get better every time. Are you-” but his joking _seeing someone on the side?_ was lost when Draco chuckled around him, sucking him down, and swirling his tongue around Harry’s shaft. Harry felt his balls drawing up. Godric, he was close.

In a snap decision, Harry used his grip on Draco’s hair to pull the blond from him.

“Wha-” Draco started, but Harry just held up a finger to silence him.

“Get up. You first… you conniving… bastard.” Harry panted out. “You’ve… earned it.”

Draco bit back his _have you gone completely mental?_ but Harry could still read it on his face. Harry had taken to telling him he was extremely expressive, which Draco was still struggling to see as a compliment. Although it certainly made their mostly one-sided conversations easier.

Draco stood and Harry kissed him, using his distraction to undo his trousers and slip a hand in. Draco groaned at the contact, and Harry stroked him roughly. As Harry moved to kiss down his neck he used his thumb to drag across the tip, moving behind for a moment to fondle the Slytherin’s balls. Draco was pressed against the wall, head thrown back and neck exposed as Harry sucked at it.

“You’ll… mark me… again,” Draco huffed, vaguely protesting at the wonderful feeling.

Harry’s hand began to move more rapidly as he pulled his lips away to nip at Draco’s ear. “And this time, you’ll show it off,” he whispered, returning to his task. Draco moaned.

“Harry… you know… Salazar that feels good-” Harry knew that Draco was close now, and he pulled away, wrapping his fingers around Draco’s heavy cock to prevent him from coming.

“What do I know, Draco?”

Draco made a fist against the wall, this wasn’t the first time they had held each other off, but this was the first time he’d been this close to actually being pissed about it.

“You know that I can’t.” He ground out, teeth clenched almost as tight as his balls.

“Why not? Your parents will forgive you, and the wizarding world can suck your ass… On second thought, that ass is mine. They can suck someone else.”

Draco writhed against Harry’s hand, the need to come was making his every muscle scream, and if he moved just like that… _yes_. Glorious friction.

A steady hand on his chest stopped him. “Draco.” Harry said, a warning tone in his voice that both turned Draco on and pissed him off more. “Please, just think about it?” Harry kissed him gently, and Draco melted against him. “I love you, and I want the world to know. I want you to finally be happy, and I know you won’t be until you feel like you can be yourself. You can. The world is changing, and I want to be a part of that change, with you.”

Draco brought their lips back together, release momentarily forgotten. “I love you too. And I want to be out, with you- but I don’t know if I can take it yet.” Draco took a deep breath, feeling himself coming down to himself slowly. “I won’t back out on you halfway. If we’re in this, we’re in it.” Harry smiled at him and nodded, releasing his death grip on Draco’s dick and kneeling before him.

“That’s all I wanted to hear,” he said, before licking a long, teasing stripe along Draco’s flagging erection. All at once, his body was tense again and aching for release. Draco couldn’t help but groan as he watched Harry palm himself through his trousers.

“Hurry it up, Potter, or my balls are sure to explode,” Draco bit out. Harry glared at him, reached a hand up and twisted his nipple while swirling his tongue and sucking him down all at once.

Draco was endlessly grateful for the _Muffliato_ charm Harry had taught him as he came, loudly, down Harry’s throat.

Draco sank down against the wall, watching as Harry pulled a sticky hand from his own trousers and spelled it clean. “What have I told you about using my last name when we’re naked?” Harry ground out, anger momentarily off-putting his post orgasmic bliss.

“That it’s unfair because it turns you on so much and is only allowed when I’m sure you’re ready to come?” Draco drawled lazily, taking his boyfriend’s hand and kissing it.

Harry nodded. “And do you think I planned to come into my own hand today?”

“Well, I don’t think most of us do a lot of premeditation on that, but…” Harry twisted his now overly-sensitive nipple again. “Ouch! Okay, no, you didn’t. But do you think I planned on having a huge talk about our future seconds before I came? Because I did not. And I was ready to come whether you were or not.” Draco rested his head on Harry’s shoulder. “Although I am rather disappointed I missed your face. I imagine I’ll just have to repeat the whole affair later today.”

Harry chuckled and wrapped his arm around the blond. “Oh damn.” He whispered sarcastically.

Draco rested his chin on Harry’s shoulder, looking into his impossibly green eyes. “You know I want to come out. I really do. And seeing Daphne and Lavender, and Seamus and Dean… well it’s given me hope.” Draco drew patterns on Harry’s chest, unable to keep looking into those eyes while admitting this. “I thought before, with you and Patrick, that people only accepted it because you’re- well- you, and that won’t get very far in my social circles.”

Harry lifted his chin to bring their eyes back together. “I know. And I know that it’s a big step for you. I didn’t need for you to decide in the middle of sex and I don’t need you to decide now. I just… I have to know you’re thinking about it. Because I’m willing to wait, but I’m not willing to let you become comfortable in not telling. I want to know the second you’re ready to come out, but not a moment before, and not a moment after. If you’re thinking about it,” Harry kissed him, “then I know you’ll decide what’s right in time.”

XxX

“Mind if I sit here?” Daphne Greengrass stood at the Gryffindor table in all of her glory.

“Oh, finally!” Lavender immediately moved over so she would have a seat, but Ron had to physically close Hermione’s mouth for her. Not that he minded.

Hermione pulled away from Ron’s kiss as if it had given her life. “Not at all, we’d love to have you,” she said brightly. “How do you feel about shepard’s pie? No, that’s ridiculous, I’ve seen you eat it. Would you like some?”

“Whoa, Hermione, calm down there.” Harry laughed. “This isn’t Miranda Gorshawk.”

“Right, sorry.” Hermione took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. Daphne was far too concerned with whispering in Lavender’s ear to care. “I suppose I haven’t officially introduced myself.” Hermione stuck out her hand. “I’m Hermione Granger, and I set you two up.”

Daphne looked at her hand like it was poison, or something Crookshanks had dragged in. “Yes, I know who you are.” Hermione dropped her hand. So she wasn’t imagining it, Daphne really hated her. Was it because she was Muggleborn? Lavender was always saying how she was all for equality!

“And just why _did_ you set us up?” Daphne said, her steely blue eyes glaring accusingly.

“Um, it’s kind of what she does,” Ron piped up.

“Yeah, I’ve told you all about that babe, Hermione loves to get people together and happy. What’s this about?” Lavender asked, looking confused.

“Girls don’t set up their boyfriend’s ex with a different girl in the same week. There’s an ulterior motive, and I’m sick of not knowing what it is. So spit it out, Granger.”

“Honey-” Lavender started, but Hermione cut her off, eyes hardened.

“I set you two up as a favor to Pansy, and because Lavender has had her eyes on you from the second she figured out she was bisexual. She went after Ron because she thought he was easier to get, but I’ve always known she would be happier with someone like you. But I didn’t think you were on the market. I forgave Lavender the minute I saw the runes on that bracelet, because she was a lonely, love-struck girl caught in another web of lies. I set you two up because I’m not some vengeful, bitter, two-faced witch, I am a woman who respects people and wants them to be happy. I set you two up because I thought I was doing some good in the world.” Hermione sat back and looked Daphne up and down in a new light. “Was I wrong?”

Daphne smiled, her blue eyes softening into a calm ocean. “No, but I was.” She held out her hand. “Will you forgive me?”

Hermione, rather confused, bit back a hysterical laugh and shook her hand. She had passed! “Of course, Daphne.”

“For the record, I think it’s insane too, but I trust Hermione, and don’t wish any ill will on you two.” Ron added. Daphne smiled at him.

“That’s good to hear, and I know you are honest from the way you watch Lav. You care about her, but not anything like you used to. I respect that.” Daphne looked quizzically at Hermione. “Did I miss that Pansy asked you to do this for me as well? Hmm… I must be quite off my game.” Daphne frowned, thinking deeply.

“I’ve been missing more things than usual, apparently love does that to a person. I still think you’re better at watching than me though, which is why I’ve been so anxious to meet you, officially. Some of the things you tell Lavender even I don’t know!” Hermione said.

“Well, she tells me quite a deal from your end as well. So I know that Pansy helped you with Draco and Harry, that much is obvious.”

“Hey! Keep your voice down!” Harry exclaimed. Daphne barely spared him a glance.

“But why would she ask you to set me up? I was simply biding my time until I knew Lav was ready.” Daphne smiled at her girlfriend and Lavender kissed her cheek.

“Well, I wanted to set her up, but- why are you laughing?”

“Sorry,” Daphne laughed again. “It’s just that you _can’t_ set up Pansy.”

“Why not? She wasn’t with Draco, she never was!” Harry said defensively.

“Of course she wasn’t. He was as much her beard as she was his.”

“But if Pansy is gay why couldn’t the two of you go out?” Ron asked.

Hermione glared at him and opened her mouth to respond, but Daphne beat her to the punch. “Because that isn’t how it works? Your friend Luna is attracted to people of your gender and you’re attracted to people of hers, but you never considered getting together with her, now did you? Same with Pavarti and Hannah and Ginny-”

“Ginny is my _sister_!”

“Exactly! Just as you can differentiate between people of the same sex and orientation, so can I. I was never attracted to Pansy that way, and besides, Pansy isn’t gay. She’s in love with someone else who she can’t be with.” Daphne finished. Ron sat contemplating her words.

“Well she should let Hermione help! I thought I couldn’t be with Dr- Er, I mean… Well you know what I mean. She can definitely fix it.” Harry finished lamely.

“She can’t fix him being a Muggle.” Daphne whispered.

“Spilling family secrets again Daphne?” Draco asked, coming up behind them.

“They’re Gryffindors, and half of Slytherin owes them their happiness right now anyway.” Daphne smiled. Harry very pointedly kept his head down so as not to arouse suspicion. Daphne and Draco were friends, he could come talk to her at the Gryffindor table, but that didn’t mean Draco and Harry could talk.

“That may be true… Say, I noticed on my way over here that you seem to have taken the gossip spotlight right off of Thomas and Finnigan. Hope you don’t mind if I steal it back.” Draco said, leaning over Harry to speak to her. Harry tried to process what he was saying, but he was missing something…

“Not at all.” Daphne allowed, and then Draco sat down right in between him and Ron.

“Draco?” Harry questioned, turning to look at him.

“Yes, love?” Draco asked, taking his hand. The Great Hall had gone absolutely quiet, all eyes were on them.

“Are.. are you sure?” Harry whispered, not quite daring to believe.

Draco kissed him.

It was short, nothing like the display this morning, but it was more than enough to prove a point.

The Great Hall erupted. McGonagall actually did stomp her foot this time. Snape fainted, Hagrid started crying, and Dumbledore began mass-conjuring party poppers to distribute to the students. Dean started cheering, and Seamus joined right with him. Luna, who for some reason had her Quidditch lion-head (Theo wanted to try some new magic on it) set it roaring and Theo spelled harmless fire to come from its mouth. The first years began pulling their party favors and the house elves started bringing out massive deserts, obviously in preparation for such an occasion. Hermione looked questioningly at Dumbledore, but he just winked- she wasn’t the only one with a day-planner around here.

Draco looked up as a bright pink sombrero with flashing bananas on it fell on his head. He grabbed a nearby turquoise wig to present to Harry and laughed at the ridiculousness surrounding them. “See, I told you not everyone would hate you.” Harry said, kissing him just once more.

XxX

The party continued into the night, and by the next morning Hermione had already set up a new PRIDE club to celebrate the different sexualities. Patrick had agreed to come and bring Kenneth to the first meeting later that night.

“Hermione, I don’t know if I want to go if he’s going to be there.” Seamus said, leaning against Dean.

“Seamus, don’t be absurd.” Seamus flashed back to her saying those words to him over a month ago as he sat crying on the floor outside the library. So much had changed since then. “This is a big movement in the wizarding world right now, and you are among the frontrunners. We need all the help we can get if we want to really make a difference.”

Seamus looked around him, watching all of the new couples around the courtyard. The differences from the last couple of months were astounding, but they were just what this school needed, and if so many people had been hiding just in their school, he couldn’t imagine how many people had been scared to be themselves in the entire world. That wasn’t fair and it wasn’t okay.

“Alright,” Seamus said. “I’m in.”

“Me too, Hermione. I can’t believe that I was hiding for so long and so deeply that I almost missed it myself. I’d love to help out, as long as Patrick stays away from Shay.”

“I’m sure you won’t have to worry about that,” Hermione said, pointing Patrick who was writing a lengthy letter to the man he had just spent the night with.

“I can’t believe you were with him.” Dean said, looking down at Seamus.

“I can’t believe I let you drive me to him.” Seamus laughed, turning in his arms and kissing him. “I can believe though, that I’ll never go to anyone else.” Seamus said, kissing beneath Dean’s ear.

“You’d _better_ believe it, Shay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it! I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did. I know I skipped some very fun little side scenes and would be happy to add on to this world if anyone wishes it. Just let me know, I love hearing what you all are thinking! :)


End file.
